Divina Conveniencia
by SummerRosse
Summary: Sesshomaru, un reconocido abogado, se resigna a perder a su esposa luego de que esta le dice que tiene más de tres meses viviendo con otro hombre. Todo cambia al enterarse que esta tiene una amnesia parcial. Él, decide utilizarlo a su favor para volver a estar con ella. SesxRin
1. Accidente

**Prologo**

Rin renegó de su suerte ante la pregunta de su ex, de todas las personas que se podía encontrar en este lugar precisamente tendría que ser él, suspiro exasperada no tenía ganas de contestar.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? — volvió a preguntar el hombre con el que decidió pasar el resto de su vida y del que ahora se había separado.

—No tengo por qué decirte— era así, hace más de seis meses que se habían separado—tu y yo ya no estamos juntos — le recordó.

El intento replicar su argumento pero era cierto, ya no estaban juntos, sin embargo eso no significaba que sus sentimientos hacia ella hubieran desaparecido.

—¿Sucede algo? — Sesshomaru se crispo al escuchar la voz de ese mocoso. Así que era cierto lo que se estaba imaginado, ella estaba aquí por él.

El recién llegado se acercó a su esposa y la tomó por la cintura al mismo tiempo que le quitaba las bolsas de compra que ella traía.

Ella se volvió con cariño hacia el aceptando su caricia. Sesshomaru casi pudo sentir su sangre hervir.

—No sucede nada — aclaro su esposa —Sesshomaru ya se va.

Maldita sea, quería arrancarle las manos de encima.

—No me iré hasta que me respondas — ¿orgullo? quizás, ¿terquedad? podría ser. La respuesta saltaba a la vista y aun así él necesitaba escucharla.

—Rin y yo estamos viviendo juntos—el mocoso respondió por ella.

—Kohaku, no tenemos por qué darle explicaciones a Sesshomaru de nada de lo que hagamos — Rin estaba enojada.

—Te recuerdo que aún eres mi esposa — gruño.

—Y yo te recuerdo que ya inicie los trámites para el divorcio.

—Y estas tan loca por este tipo que no pudiste esperar a estar divorciados para venir a revolcarte con él — este era el edificio donde vivía Kohaku después de todo.

—No es asunto tuyo el con quien yo me revuelque.

—Lo es mientras lleves mi apellido y no permitiré que lo ensucies.

—Tranquilo, tu apellido no se verá involucrado en ningún escándalo —hasta ese momento no se había atrevido a mirarlo a los ojos —a menos que tu decidas hacer uno.

—Cualquiera podría verte.

Rin no solía maldecir pero justo ahora le provocaba hacerlo. Estaba celoso, podía verlo fácilmente, pero preferiría decir que no quería un escándalo antes que admitir delante de ella que su verdadero motivo eran sus celos.

—Llevamos más de tres meses juntos y no ha habido ningún escándalo, así que puedes estar tranquilo el gran abogado Sesshomaru Taisho no será afectado por los revolcones de su futura exesposa.

Rin habló sin pensar y escupió sus palabras con la única intención de herirlo para obtener una reacción de su esposo, fuera cual sea. Lamentablemente no se dio cuenta de su error hasta que las manos de Sesshomaru estuvieron sosteniéndola con fuerza por sus brazos.

—Tres meses —repitió con furia el hombre.

—Déjala en paz—Kojaku en seguida intento separarlo de ella.

—No te metas en esto maldito mocoso — Sesshomaru había entrado en cólera y Rin sabía por qué pero ya no tenía forma de echarse para atrás, no sin que él descubriese la verdad.

Seshomaru era astuto, no dejaba escapar nada y al mínimo titubeo la descubriría. Levantó el mentón y le dijo —Si, tres meses.

Kohaku volvió a meterse entre ellos pero esta vez Sesshomaru la soltó causando que se tambalease un poco. Kohaku la ayudó a recobrar el equilibrio y al hacerlo dejó caer la bolsa que hace unos minutos traía Rin desparramando su contenido en el piso.

Si Sesshomaru vio su contenido no lo dijo puesto que se fue inmediatamente después de liberarla.

Rin pidió a Dios por que sus sospechas fueran falsas.

**Accidente**

—Kagome, ya estoy aquí — Kohaku iba entrando a la emergencia del hospital.

— ¿Qué dicen los médicos? ¿Está bien?

—No quieren darnos información — negó con la cabeza.

—Dicen que si no somos familiares no podrán decirnos nada —esta vez fue Sango la que habló.

—Y si digo que soy su esposo quizás...

—No servirá de nada, te van a pedir la identificación— la muchacha miró a su teléfono en el que se veía la imagen de un hombre con el cabello plateado —nada. Inuyasha no contesta.

—Buena idea, sigue intentando Kagome quizás a él si le den la información de Rin.

Sango abrazo a su hermano mientras que Kagome logró comunicarse, unos minutos después volvió con ellos. Su rostro no era muy alentador.

—Inuyasha no está en la ciudad —miro a Kohaku — lo siento pero no queda de otra que avisarle a... —no se atrevió a pronunciar ese nombre frente a su amigo.

Seshomaru estaba en su oficina con un cliente cuando la llamada de su secretaria lo interrumpió.

—Dime

—Tiene una llamada Señor.

—Te dije que no puedo atender a nadie.

—Es su hermano, dice que es urgente.

—Dile que estoy ocupado —no espero una respuesta.

Casi al instante el teléfono volvió a sonar, lo ignoró y de nuevo repico.

—Mei si... —se quedó sin palabras al ver que no era Mei sino Inuyasha.

—Escúchame Sesshomaru no te molestaría si no fuera de vida o muerte.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Rin tuvo un accidente.

Sesshomaru fue lo más rápido que pudo hasta el hospital que su hermano le había dicho. Kagome estaba esperándolo.

—¿Donde esta? —pregunto sin rodeos.

—No lo sabemos, no han querido decirnos nada.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —le preguntó mientras se dirigían hasta la recepción de emergencia.

—Rin me llamó temprano diciendo que iba llegando a mi apartamento al ver la hora y que no llegaba decidí bajar a buscarla y fue cuando vi una multitud de personas aglomerada y en el medio estaba ella— pauso para mirarlo, el seguía sin mostrar ninguna emoción — las personas que estaban allí me dijeron que un auto la arrolló y que se dio a la fuga — este hombre le provocaba escalofríos, seguía sereno como si la mujer que estaba dentro de alguna habitación de ese hospital no hubiese sido su compañera — la trajimos hasta aquí y desde entonces no sabemos nada — se abrazó a la cartera que su amiga había dejado en la carretera.

Llegaron a la admisión y Sesshomaru se identificó una vez verificados sus documentos la encargada lo llevó con uno de los encargados del caso de su esposa. Kagome también fue con ellos.

—Esperen aquí por favor iré por el doctor.

Era un consultorio pequeño, tenía un escritorio con una sola silla para el paciente, al lado estaba una camilla. Sesshomaru se quedó de pie y le indico a Kagome que se sentara, no eran amigos, pero se respetaban mutuamente por Rin. El doctor llegó casi diez minutos después, se presentó y en seguida les comunico el diagnóstico.

—La señora Taisho fue estabilizada en cuanto llego, el golpe del auto no fue tan fuerte, parece que solo la empujó.

—Gracias a Dios — dijo Kagome.

—Si, pero... Al caer se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza, tuvimos que llevarla a quirófano de inmediato para cerrar la herida y poder detectar rápidamente con los equipos posibles hemorragias durante el procedimiento. En este momento está en recuperación, cuando despierte será trasladada a una habitación para que puedan verla. Pero hasta que eso suceda no podremos saber hasta dónde llegó la gravedad del golpe.

— ¿Eso qué quiere decir? —preguntó Sesshomaru.

—El golpe pudo haber dejado secuelas, hasta que despierte no lo sabremos —hizo una pausa — por otro lado la buena noticia es que el bebé está bien.

— ¿Bebé?

—Sí, la señora está embarazada.

Toda la compostura que había mantenido Sesshomaru se había ido al piso tras esa declaración, en otro momento Kagome lo habría disfrutado, pero en este la cosa era totalmente diferente. Si Rin estaba embarazada no era de su esposo era de su amigo Kohaku.

Kagome vio como el hombre respiro profundamente antes de preguntar

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

— ¿Como dice?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo de embarazo tiene mi esposa?

El doctor busco en entre los papeles que traía un sobre —Este es el ecograma, según el tamaño del feto tiene un aproximado de 10-11 semanas.

—Poco más de dos meses— el tiempo exacto desde que...

— Si, el embarazo se cuenta a partir del último periodo así que si, serían dos meses aproximadamente.

Seshomaru se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se dejó caer su torso en la camilla escondiendo su cara. Kagome sintió pena, ese era el tiempo que Rin y su amigo se habían estado viendo, quizás por eso ellos se habían mudado juntos. Ella quiso acercarse al hombre pero el doctor le señaló que no lo hiciera. Cuando finalmente Sesshomaru se volteó para sorpresa de Kagome él estaba sonrriendo.

—Un hijo — dijo incrédulo —Quiero ver a mi esposa — exigió.

—Hasta que la señora despierte no puede.

—No era una petición, tiene alguna de quien soy — trato de intimidarlo y lo consiguió.

—Acompáñeme— le dijo el doctor.

Antes de que salieran Kagome lo detuvo.

—Sesshomaru.

—Es mi hijo —puntualizo— me importa una mi… — respiro para tranquilizarse, no quería hablarle mal a Kagome— No me importa lo que haya pasado en todo este tiempo con el mocoso —dijo más calmado — el bebe que tiene Rin en su vientre es mío.

Tras esa declaración salió de su vista. No le importaba lo que hubiera pasado, acaso pensaba acoger al hijo de otro hombre como suyo. Si ese era el caso pobre de su amigo, Sesshomaru tenía el poder legal para hacerlo. Quizás con una prueba de ADN al nacer podrían aclararlo pero Sesshomaru les haría todo más difícil, quizás atrasaría el divorcio o querría quedarse con la custodia del niño, él decía que era suyo. Dios que harían sus amigos ahora.

Kohaku y Sango aparecieron casi al instante de que desapareció Sesshomaru, Kagome les contó lo que había dicho el doctor sobre la salud de Rin. Reservándose lo del embarazo.

—Kagome—titubeo Kohaku — el bebé, ¿dijo algo el doctor sobre él?

Oh por Dios su amigo lo sabía, era algo lógico, vivían juntos y era su padre. —El bebé está bien.

—Rin está embarazada— dijo Sango atoníta — ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Rin quería guardarlo como un secreto hasta que saliera el divorcio.

—Kohaku, lo siento tanto —se disculpó Kagome — Sesshomaru me dijo que era su hijo.

— ¿Qué?

—Como lo escuchaste, dice que es suyo. Sabes que es un abogado muy poderoso y con muchas influencias. Si quiere quedarse con el niño sería terriblemente difícil quitárselo.

—No se lo permitiré. Eso era lo que ella temia. Yo Kohaku, la protegeré.

Luego de colocarse un traje estéril el doctor lo condujo hacia el área de recuperación habían varios pacientes separados por cortinas verdes. Tras pasar dos cubículos llegaron al de ella, estaba dormida, Sesshomaru casi podría jurar que soñaba. Le acaricio el rostro y con su otra mano tocó la de ella —mi amor — se acercó a su oído — por favor despierta, moriré si tu no estas.

—Ya tiene que salir.

Le dio un beso en la boca ante la mirada reprobatoria de los doctores allí presentes, dejó de sostener su mano para colocarla sobre su vientre. Casi podía sentir a su hijo, si, su hijo. No tenía dudas sobre ello.

— Señor Taisho por favor.

Tras unos minutos le hizo caso y salió.

Se quedó un rato en los vestidores antes de salir hasta la sala de espera donde seguramente estaría el mocoso. No se equivocó, por suerte la sala era grande y se sentó al otro lado, la única en acercarse fue Kagome aunque pudo ver que al principio dudo si hacerlo o no.

— ¿La viste?— pregunto la joven.

—Si. Estaba dormida.

—Entiendo.

Pasaron casi tres horas esperando más información sobre Rin hasta que el doctor volvió junto una doctora.

—Familiares de Rin Taisho —preguntó la doctora.

Todos brincaron de sus asientos.

—Yo soy su esposo—dijo Sesshomaru.

Kagome, Kohaku y Sango permanecieron a un lado para poder escuchar.

— ¿Y ustedes son?

—Amigos—respondio Kagome.

—Bien, la Señora ha despertado he conversado con ella y la he visto bastante bien. Es capaz de entablar una conversación coherente y sus reflejos están perfectamente. A parte de un buen susto esto no ha llegado a más. La vamos a trasladar a una habitación si desean pueden acompañarla.

—Si.

—Tu no iras a ningún lado — Sesshomaru le advirtió a Kohaku.

—No puedes impedir que la vea.

—Si puedo, tengo todo el derecho legal para hacerlo.

—Basta—dijo Kagome— aquí no por favor.

—Ve tu con él, yo me quedaré con mi hermano, es lo mejor Kohaku una vez que ella salga de aquí se irá de nuevo contigo.

Qué bueno que ella estuviera segura de eso, él no lo estaba. Quien lo estaría al lado de Sesshomaru, sabía que ese hombre no jugaría limpio.

—Oh Rin, nos preocupaste tanto.

—Lo siento Kagome — se disculpó.

Las enfermeras acababan de salir de la habitación dejándola con Sesshomaru y Kagome.

—Siento que también hayas tenido que dejar el bufete por estar aquí. — está vez se dirigió hacia su esposo que aún permanecía al fondo.

—No empieces por favor, no es necesario.

—Sé que es importante ti y yo.

—Me importa un bledo el maldito bufete.

Woo eso era nuevo.

—Tú me importas más que todo lo demás— se acercó a ella—Tu y nuestro bebé. —no le importo que Kagome estuviera allí para hacer esa declaracion.

—Nuestro bebe— repitió confundida.

— ¿No lo sabías? — Preguntó Kagome — estás embarazada.

—Es que es imposible, yo estoy tomando píldoras y mi periodo fue hace dos semanas es imposible.

—El doctor nos mostró el ecograma. Tienes dos meses de embarazo.

— ¿Pero cómo? No entiendo — estuvo a punto de llorar y de repente tenía los brazos de Sesshomaru a su alrededor.

—No importa —susurro —no importa.

Ella asintió y él le dio un cálido beso.

Kagome enrojeció ante la escena, jamás había visto a Sesshomaru comportarse así.

—Kagome perdón.

La aludida negó con la cabeza. Pero había algo que no encajaba, si Kohaku sabía del bebe ¿por qué Rin no? Algo no estaba bien. ¿Por qué aceptaba a Sesshomaru? La última vez que se vieron fue catastrófico, su amiga le contó que él había descubierto que ella vivía con Kohaku, ¿Por qué ella daba por hecho que su hijo era de Sesshomaru?

— No, tú también estas aquí en lugar de ir a tus ensayos. Soy una tonta descuidada.

— ¿Ensayos? — repitio Kagome en forma de pregunta

Sesshomaru entrecerró sus ojos.

—Sí, tu graduación — respondió Rin como si fuera obvio — es en tres días.

—Rin, la graduación fue hace dos años, fuiste a ella recuerdas.

Rin se disponía a responder cuando Sesshomaru la interrumpió con una pregunta, demasiado obvia, demasiado fácil pero que ella fallo.

— ¿Qué día es hoy?

— ¿Como?

— ¿Qué día es hoy?

—Miércoles, 23 de... abril del 2017.

Kagome llevo sus manos a la boca. Ella se graduó un 26 de abril del 2017, hace dos años.

— ¿Estas segura?

— Si, pero no entiendo por qué ustedes...

Kagome estuvo a punto de decirle su error a Rin pero Sesshomaru la detuvo. —Llamaremos a la doctora y que sea ella la que decida como decírselo — le parecía razonable así que acepto.

— ¿Sucede algo?—preguntó algo asustada

—Nada, malo. —la tranquilizo su marido. Volvió a su puesto junto a ella. —Kagome irá por la doctora, pero no te preocupes. Te golpeaste muy fuerte y quizás solo estés un poco confundida. —Rin asintió —mantengamos la calma por el bebé.

—Está bien, pero por favor no te vayas —suplico.

—No me iré a ningún lado.

Una hora más tarde la doctora les confirmo sus sospechas, Rin tenia amnesia parcial. Había olvidado todo lo sucedido entre la fecha que ella recordaba hasta el día de hoy. Si recordaría o no, no lo podía asegurar. Su recomendación, vivir con normalidad, que Rin regresara a su vida cotidiana sin presiones, sin forzarla a recordar. El impedimento, sólo Kohaku sabía cuál era su vida actual y estaba claro que Sesshomaru no permitiría que volviera con él.

* * *

**Nota: **Hola, primero que todo muchísimas gracias por entrar a darle una oportunidad a esta historia, espero no decepcionarlas. Comencé a escribirla hace poco, tendrá 10 capítulos, mas prologo y epilogo, de los cuales tengo 8 escritos. Publicare uno o dos por semana, dependiendo de la aceptación que tenga el fic.


	2. Matrimonio

**Matrimonio**

Rin fue dada de alta una semana después, durante todo ese tiempo Sesshomaru no se separó ni un momento de ella. Si necesitaba algo llamaba para que se lo trajesen a la clinica. El primer día, Rin no sorprendió de que se quedara con ella, pero el segundo, cuando vio que eran las diez y el seguía allí echando con ella viendo TV con el teléfono abandonado en la cama del acompañante se sintió muy feliz. Para el tercer día, podría decirse que entró en éxtasis y para el cuarto se encontró regañándolo para que fuese a trabajar. Al sexto día se resignó. Ese era su último día en la clínica, solo estaban esperando a que llegara la doctora a firmar el alta. Sesshomaru se estaba duchando y como lo había hecho desde el primer día su teléfono no paraba de sonar. A decir verdad se sentía mal de que estuviera descuidando su trabajo de esa forma sin embargo no podía evitar que eso la hiciera feliz, él estaba demostrando que la quería.

Ella estaba sentada en la cama del acompañante que tenía una bonita vista hacia los jardines de la clínica. Pensar que Sesshomaru hubiera hecho esto hace una semana habría sido imposible. Él la amaba, de eso no tenía dudas. Ella también lo amaba por eso se había casado con él. Cuando su padre murió tuvo que recurrir a un abogado para poder reclamar su herencia, no era mucho dinero, de hecho, casi era nulo, sin embargo la casa donde estaban todos los recuerdos de su madre estaba en juego, de esa manera conoció a Sesshomaru, después de haberle ganado el caso a su madrastra, a la que nunca más volvió a ver, continuaron viéndose.

Al principio Sesshomaru se mostraba frío con ella, pero conforme pasaron los días fue reconociendo que le gustaba estar con ella, un año después la sorprendió completamente con una propuesta de matrimonio. Ellos estaban cenando en la casa de Rin, ella se había dado cuenta de que estaba raro pero trato de no hacerle caso, siempre trataba de ser paciente con él. Cuando terminaron de comer ella se levantó a llevar los platos a la cocina, cuando volvió lo encontró parado en el medio del salón, camino hacia ella, la tomó de las manos y se arrodilló mostrándole un anillo, le estaba pidiendo matrimonio. Ella casi salto de alegría e inmediatamente le dijo que sí. Se estremeció un poco al recordar cuantas veces habían hecho el amor esa noche, de hecho fue la primera vez que él se quedó a dormir. Dos meses después estaban casados.

La ceremonia fue íntima, por su parte sólo estuvo Kagome, por parte de Sesshomaru estuvieron su madre Irasue y su hermano Inuyasha. Celebraron con una cena y para ella estuvo bien, estaban las personas que ambos apreciaban. Dejaron la luna de miel para después debido a que Sesshomaru tenía muchos casos que no podía abandonar. Él se mudó con ella a su casa a pesar de que no le gustaba mucho, era vieja e incómoda, pero era su único recuerdo de su madre así que acepto. Dos años después se mudaron a una nueva casa, moderna y refinada, con muchos ventanales. Él le había dicho que no podía recibir clientes allí y ella por amor acepto. Unos meses después ella se graduó como profesora de pre-escolar y comenzó a trabajar en un colegio de la ciudad. Estaba bastante a gusto con su vida a excepción de que Sesshomaru solía ser bastante frío algunas veces, si es que no siempre.

Después de cinco años de matrimonio las cosas no eran iguales, Sesshomaru se había obsesionado cada vez más con el trabajo, casi nunca estaba con ella. Los días en los que ambos descansaban el solo se la pasaba con el ordenador o con el teléfono, ella trataba de hablar con él pero siempre el trabajo y su frialdad ganaban. Solo la forma en como le hacía el amor, como la idolatraba y la llenaba de cariño en esos momentos le aseguraba que la quería y necesitaba a su lado.

La puerta del baño se abrió y dejó ver a su esposo solo con un pantalón puesto. Rin trago saliva, estaba mucho más apuesto.

—Has estado haciendo ejercicio —le dijo bromeando. Esos músculos no estaban allí hace dos años.

—He tenido tiempo libre.

Rin sonrió, quizás si había cambiado en el tiempo que no recordaba. Se reprendió así misma por dudarlo, claro que había cambiado, estaba allí con ella solo para cuidarla. Nunca había sido tan feliz.

El saco su ropa del bolso y se vistió. Cuando terminó se sentó junto a ella y la abrazo por detrás. No dijo nada, pero para Rin ese gesto no necesitaba palabras. El acariciaba su vientre mientras que llenaba de besos sus hombros.

—Sesshomaru.

—Dime.

—Entre nosotros, ¿qué paso en todo este tiempo?

—La doctora dijo que no tienes que esforzarte en recordar.

—Lo sé, es solo que siento que hay un vacío en mi mente y siento que hay algo importante que me estoy perdiendo.

—Lo que sea que necesites recordar, estoy seguro de que lo harás. Mientras tanto déjame amarte.

El volteo el cuerpo de Rin para que quedara frente a él, había escuchado bien, dijo que lo dejara amarla. Su mente se quedó en blanco cuando él la beso, su cuerpo reacciono como el de una adolescente, a pesar de estar acostumbrada a sus besos este era diferente, tenía una carga sexual desconocida, era como si tuviera mucho tiempo sin besarlo y necesitara sus caricias.

La doctora entró interrumpiendo su contacto, les dio una mirada cómplice y tras una breve revisión firmo el alta.

Ya puedes irte a casa, por lo pronto tendrás una licencia para el colegio, hasta que no estemos seguros de que tu memoria está bien no podrás regresar al trabajo. Recuerda no forzarte a recordar y mantener tu vida como de costumbre. Con respecto al sexo, les recomiendo que esperen hasta su próxima revisión. Bueno eso es todo, nos vemos en dos semanas en mi consultorio.

Rin se sintió un tanto extraña al entrar a la casa, el olor le era familiar pero la decoración no era como la recordaba, dos años no podían pasar en vano.

—Rin ¿te molesta si salgo un rato? —murió de amor ante su pregunta.

—No hay ningún problema, ve tranquilo. Yo estaré bien aquí.

Ella se puso de puntillas para alcanzarlo y darle un beso.

—Te prometo que volveré lo más pronto posible.

—Lo sé, ahora vete.

Sesshomaru sonrió ante la ironía. Hace unos meses ella le habría suplicado que se quedara y ahora prácticamente lo estaba echando.

Una vez estuvo sola subió a su habitación, la cama estaba en la misma posición, las cortinas estaban cerradas fue directamente a descorrerlas, había algo diferente en el cuarto, decidió no prestar atención y fue al vestidor a buscar una de sus pijamas, no había ninguna, o por lo menos ninguna de sus favoritas. En todo el lugar no había ni una sola de sus acostumbrados pijamas, tampoco estaban sus zapatillas favoritas. Más tarde le preguntaría a Sesshomaru por ello. También el lugar tenía solo olor masculino. Justo como olía el apartamento de soltero de su esposo.

Se recostó en la cama y se sintió extremadamente cómoda. El colchón cubierto de cuero de la habitación de la clínica no era precisamente el más agradable, en cambio, su cama, era una maravilla. El olor de su esposo aun en la almohada la hizo suspirar como adolescente. Su cuerpo y mente se relajaron de tal forma que no se dio cuenta en cual momento se quedó dormida.

El sonido de algo rompiéndose en la planta baja la despertó, de un salto salió de la cama y bajo hasta donde había provenido el estruendo. Estaba oscuro. En una esquina de la cocina vio a su esposo sosteniendo su mano con un paño. Rápidamente corrió hacia él y no pudo evitar cortarse ella también con fragmentos de vidrio esparcidos en el piso. Él frunció el ceño al verla.

— Ahora no por favor — ordeno. Acto seguido la levanto y la llevo hacia un taburete, observo su pie y añadió—. Bien, somos dos heridos ahora.

— ¿Cómo se cayó? — un trecho del estante donde estaban varias copas de cristal yacían en el piso.

—Solo se resbalo.

Rin Asintió.

— Déjame hacerlo yo — pidió tomando la toalla que el tenia.

—No— se alejó de ella.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Sesshomaru ya no estaba allí. Bajo del taburete para ir hacia donde él estaba. El piso se sentía frio, pero ya no sentía dolor. Era como si su pie se hubiera sanado. Entro en el despacho donde su esposo pasaba la mayoría del tiempo, él estaba rebuscando en las gavetas.

—Tengo que ir al juzgado — repetía una y otra vez.

— Estás herido le dijo. El parecía no escucharla — No puedes ir así.

— No lo entiendes, perderé el caso si no voy — los papeles que tocaba comenzaban a mancharse de un vivido carmesí.

Rin miro al piso y vio que ella también había dejado un rastro de sangre.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que hacer esto? ¿Por qué? — repetían ambos reprochándose el uno al otro.

Se despertó sudorosa, era un sueño. Solo había sido un sueño, se repitio a sí misma. Aun llevaba la ropa con la que salió de la clínica. Por la ventana todavia entraba la luz del día. Fue al baño para darse una ducha y olvidarse un poco de su pesadilla. Al terminar, se vistió y bajo a la cocina para preparar algo de cenar. Busco los ingredientes y cuando quedo frente a la cocina la sorprendió la vista del estante de los licores, la repisa de vidrio ya no estaba, instintivamente se descalzo y llevo la mano al pie que se había cortado en su sueño, no había nada. -Solo fue un sueño- se repitió, pero algo en ella se aferraba a tomar esas imágenes como reales.

— No es necesario.

La voz de Sesshomaru la trajo a la realidad.

— Traje la cena—sonrió mostrando las bolsas. Le dio un beso y coloco la comida sobre el mesón te dije que volvería rápido.

Ella sonrió y le permitió consentirla olvidando supesasilla y todas las demás cosas. Solo quería una cosa, ser feliz con su esposo y su futuro hijo.

Durante la semana Sesshomaru trataba de estar con ella el mayor tiempo posible, a pesar de que tenía que ir al juzgado y cumplir con otros compromisos siempre intentaba llegar temprano y mantenerse comunicado con ella. Rin lo agradecía puesto que no podía ir al preescolar. A decir verdad se sentía bastante aburrida, gracias al cielo a Sesshomaru se le había ocurrido contratar a una señora para que la acompañara e hiciera las cosas por ella. Estaba algo paranoico con su embarazo, ella en secreto lo disfrutaba. Le encantaba que estuviera así de protector. La señora Kaede rondaba los 50, Sesshomaru había objetado un poco a lo que ella había respondido que no contrataría ninguna sexy mucama mientras ella iba a estar gorda. Él había sonreído y tras llenarla de besos le dijo que ella era la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Hasta ese momento no se arrepentía de haberla contratado, era una excelente compañera y le facilitaba todo. A parte de que podía hablar todo el día con ella.

Esa tarde Sesshomaru había ido a almorzar a la casa, ella se quedó algo sorprendida puesto que en los cinco años de matrimonio que ella recordaba nunca lo había hecho. Tras quedarse un rato con ella le dijo que lo había hecho porque en la tarde tenía que estar en un juicio y no sabía cuánto tiempo tomaría.

Podía ser esto más diferente de todo lo que ella recordaba.

Kaede se fue a las 7 dejándoles la cena preparada. Rin le dio las gracias y con una sonrisa la acompaño a la salida. Se sentó en la terraza y tocando su vientre comenzó a tararear una canción. Cuando se hizo obvio que ya Sesshomaru no llegaría decidió ir a comer, tras recoger los platos se fue a su habitación. Encendió la Tv y lucho lo más que pudo contra el sueño, desde que tenía pesadillas no le gustaba dormir sola. Dio gracias al cielo cuando escucho la puerta principal abrirse. Sesshomaru había llegado.

— Bienvenido a casa — lo recibió con un beso.

— ¿Me esperaste despierta?

— Sí, no quería dormirme sin ti.

— Ya estoy aquí para acompañarte.

Sesshomaru fue al baño para darse una ducha. Mientras veía como se desvestía Rin tuvo una idea.

— Y si mejor nos metemos en la bañera.

El volteo a verla. Su garganta se secó cuando su esposa le desabotono el pantalón.

— Sabes que nada me gustaría más pero la doctora dijo

— Shhhh —lo callo — tú me has consentido mucho últimamente, déjame ahora consentirte yo a ti.

Tras desnudarlo le ordeno que se metiera en la bañera. Tras colocarse gel de baño comenzó a masajear su espalda. Trazo círculos continuamente hasta sentir que él se relajaba bajo sus caricias. Siguió con el suave recorrido por su columna, subiendo y bajando. Sustituyo sus manos por una esponja y comenzó a frotar todo su cuerpo. Sesshomaru soltaba uno que otro gemido ante sus caricias. Cuando paso a sus piernas pudo ver su excitación. Pero no la atendería todavía, primero tendría que terminar con su baño. Cuando estuvo satisfecha con su trabajo le permitió salir.

Sesshomaru se envolvió la toalla a la cintura, estuvo a punto de pedirle a Rin que saliera para resolver el mismo lo que ella había causado, pero, al ver su sonrisa le fue imposible hacerlo. Supuso que tendría que dormir con dolor.

— No te dije que te pusieras la toalla — le dijo mientras colocaba sus manos alrededor de la tela.

— Rin — hizo un vago intento de detenerla.

— La doctora no dijo nada acerca de esto.

Rin se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas arrastrado con ella la toalla al piso. La erección de su esposo era ahora solo para ella. Dejo el sintiera su respiración. Comenzó dibujando su contorno con la punta de su lengua, de arriba hacia abajo hasta que no hubiera una parte que no hubiese probado. Él había detenido su respiración y apretaba los puños en un intento por controlarse. Cuando Rin decidió que había sido suficiente tortura se introdujo el miembro a la boca. Lo saboreo una y otra vez, chupando y lamiendo. El gruñía cada vez que ella probaba hasta cuanto podía entrar en su boca provocándole arcadas. Disfrutaba al verlo excitado, disfrutaba aún más ser ella quien causara su estado. Su esposo perdió finalmente el control empujando su miembro dentro de ella mientras la sostenía con la mano. El bombeaba en su boca mientras que ella lamia y chupaba degustando su sabor. Puedo, escucho que le pregunto, a lo que ella asistió. Tras un gruñido gutural, se vino en ella.

Se levantó sonriendo y le dijo:

— Espero que esto haya mejorado tu día.

EL le devolvió la sonrisa diciendo:

—Sí que lo hizo.

El tiempo pasó volando, o por lo menos, así lo sintió ella. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que la dieron de alta y esa tarde tenía la revisión con la ginecóloga. Estaba bastante ansiosa.

— Estará bien—la tranquilizo Sesshomaru al tiempo que tomaba su mano.

Sentirlo cerca la hacía sentir más calmada, a pesar de haberle dicho unos días atrás que no era necesario que la acompañara a la consulta se sentía más que agradecida y contenta de que no le hubiese hecho caso. Su presencia era un alivio para ella.

Unos minutos después la secretaria les indico que pasaran al consultorio. Tras hacerles unas preguntas de rutina pasaron a la sala de ecografía. Dejo descubierto su vientre y tras untarle un gel frio comenzó a evaluarla. La pantalla en blanco y negro mostraba un círculo.

— Vean aquí tenemos al pequeño o a la pequeña Taisho—dijo la doctora mientras señalaba dentro del circulo negro en el medio de la pantalla— ven esto, es su cabecita, vamos a medirla— ambos padres miraban ensimismados la pantalla —, aquí están sus brazos, hagamos zoom— por arte de magia aparecieron unos bracitos pequeñísimos ya está completamente formado el pequeño parecía saltar y jugar allí dentroaún tiene mucho espacio para hacer continuo midiendo y explicándoles que significaba cada cosa y con cual tiempo de gestación concordaba

— Y ahora el momento más especial anuncio.

El volumen de la maquina subió y comenzaron a escuchar los latidos del corazón de su pequeño. Sesshomaru respiro profundo mientras que Rin no pudo evitar que se le escaparan las lágrimas. ¿Podía ser algo más hermoso?

Ambos salieron con una sonrisa en la boca del consultorio y a pesar de que Rin le dijo que era de mala suerte Sesshomaru insistió en ir a comprar cosas para el futuro bebe. A demás de otras cosas para celebrar.

Para cuando llegaron a su casa tenían un montón de conjuntos entre blancos, rojos y grises. Aun no sabían el sexo del bebe así que solo compraron ropa unisex, también terminaron con unas zapatillas, varias cobijitas y una sillita para recién nacidos. Como ya habían cenado en el centro comercial subieron de una vez a su habitación. Rin entro primero y sintió la calidez y la tranquilidad que le brindaba, a pesar de que el frio del invierno comenzaba a hacerse presente su habitación era completamente diferente a como lo estaba hace dos semanas. Ahora la sentía como suya.

Se dio vuelta para mirar a Sesshomaru pero fue asechada por sus labios hambrientos que demandaban que abriera los suyos para devorarla. Ya no hay nada que nos detengan le dijo mientras sus manos recorrían su espalda. La alzo con facilidad y la deposito sobre el suave colchón Volverás a ser mía sus besos eran casi desesperados Solo mía ella correspondía a su agarre y decidió que la ropa les estorbaba. Comenzó desabotonando su camisa y luego el pantalón, Sesshomaru se encargó de deshacerse de la ropa de ella me estorba ella sonrió ante su comentario. ¿Podía amar más a este hombre?.

Durante las próximas horas él se dedicaría a amarla. Se tendió sobre ella y beso cada parte de su cuerpo, primero su boca, luego su cuello. Rin jadeaba cada vez que pasaba su boca cerca de sus senos, mientras que acariciaba su cuerpo perezosamente. La provocaba. Se detuvo a lamer el medio de sus senos y cuando por fin se llevó las cimas la boca Rin soltó un grito. Los chupo y lamio hasta que estuvo satisfecho, ella se retorcía bajo él Me debes una rin no entendía a que se refería hasta que sintió sus labios bajar por su estómago hasta su vientre ábrete para mi amor sus palabras fueron un detonante para sus sentidos y abrió descaradamente las piernas dándole una visión en primer plano de su sexo hermosa susurro. Y sin decir más comenzó a degustarla. La chupaba y saboreaba hasta llevarla al punto de éxtasis y cuando sentía que estaba cerca del clímax le daba suaves lametones que retrasaban su llegada. Disfrutaba ver la excitación en el rostro de su esposa, le gustaba saborearla y casi se volvía loco con su olor, pero no era suficiente. Quería que le suplicara que la hiciera suya y a decir verdad estaba cerca de conseguirlo. En vez de volver a chupar siguió dando perezosas lamidas mientras que recorría su cuerpo con su mano libre. Ella se arqueaba a él tratando de acercarse más a su boca.

Pero él seguía sin darle lo que quería.

—Por favor ¡Bingo!. Su esposa estaba suplicando.

— ¿Qué quieres? pregunto con divina sensualidad.

— Yoo…

— Si no me dices que es lo que quieres, no seré capaz de complacerte —era malo, pero en cierto sentido era para su propia protección.

—Hazme, hazme

—¿Esto?— introdujo un dedo en su sexo. Ella gimió.

—Oh sí, eso.

El comenzó el vaivén con su dedo y cuando comenzó a tocar las paredes de su interior al tiempo que lamia con apremio el botón de su sexo no pudo evitar alcanzar su liberación de forma estruendosa siendo música para los oídos de su esposo. El capturo sus últimos suspiros y sin esperar más la penetro, ella dejo escapar un pequeño grito de dolor, mientras que él permanecía estático dentro de ella permitiendo que su carne se acoplara dentro de ella. Sesshomaru comenzó el vaivén dentro de ella mientras que se aferraban el uno al otro en una interminable danza por la búsqueda del placer. Otra explosión de placer inundo su cuerpo. Sesshomaru alcanzo el clímax unos segundos después, derramándose en su interior.

— Te amo, mi amada esposa —declaro besándola.

— Yo también te amo— respondió correspondiendo su beso.

— Nunca vuelvas a dejarme—exigió sin dejar de besarla.

— Nunca —respondió, pensando a que se refería a su accidenteyo soy solo tuyo amado mío.

— Y yo tuyo y de nuestro bebe.

—Oh Kagome, estoy tan feliz declaro Rin.

Su mejor amiga había venido a visitarla ese día.

— Anteayer fuimos a ver a la ginecóloga y nos dijo que todo estaba de maravilla, escuchamos su corazón y fue tan hermoso paro para sorber un trago de su jugo tenías que ver la cara de Sesshomaru, se veía tan contento. Sabes lo veo bastante emocionado con él bebe Kagome mira a su amiga de una forma extraña. ¿Pasa algo?

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

— No es nada, no me hagas caso.

— ¿Estas segura? Kagome te conozco y tu cara es como si quisieras decirme algo.

En verdad si quería, quería decirle que todo era una farsa. Que Sesshomaru no era el padre su hijo y que el verdadero padre estaba sufriendo en estos momentos. Esperaba que tras unos días ella recuperara la memoria pero ya iban tres semanas y nada.

—Es solo que volví a hablar con Inuyasha y ya sabes cómo es todos.

—Oh, lo siento. Y ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy bien tranquila. Supongo que empiezo a superarlo.

— Yo creo que no podría superar a Sesshomaru si termináramos. En verdad te admiro mucho.

Kagome y su cuñado, Inuyasha, habían mantenido una relación un tanto catastrófica, dominada por celos y fantasmas del pasado. Al final su amiga había decidido cortar con él y por lo que Sesshomaru le conto, su hermano ya no estaba en la ciudad.

—No hablemos más de mí, dime Rin ¿Haz recordado algo?

—Nada—negó — a veces siento que tengo recuerdos pero luego me duele terriblemente la cabeza y desisto de ello. Es como si mi propio cuerpo no quisiera recordar.

— ¿Sesshomaru que dice sobre ello?

— Dice que el pasado volverá cuando sea necesario y que nos ocupemos en nuestro futuro.

Que conveniente pensó Kagome.

— Hay algo que no le he contado—Kagome la observo con atención— Desde que volví a la casa, tengo pesadillas. Algunas parecen tan reales que me despierto asustada. Siempre me despierto y voy hacia la planta baja y encuentro a Sesshomaru haciendo algo, terminamos discutiendo, yo le reclamo por algo y me reclama que lo deje en paz, siempre termina con alguno de los dos ensangrentados. La última vez, soñé que dejaba la casa y tras de mi Sesshomaru se quedaba en un charco de sangre. Puede ser que tengo un trauma por el accidente o el embarazo me ha puesto más sensible o

—Pueden ser recuerdos—maldición lo dijo en voz alta.

—¿Recuerdos? ¿Acaso entre Sesshomaru y yo paso algo grave?— su voz era desesperada.

Debería decirlo o no, si le decía la verdad le causaría sufrimiento pero si mentía se volvería cómplice de Sesshomaru. ¿Podría odiarla Rin luego de recuperar la memoria? ¿Y si nunca la recuperaba? ¿Sería ella la causante de su dolor? Tenía que tomar una decisión y rápido.

* * *

**Nota**: Lo siento, lo siento. Se que dije que publicaría el martes y de hecho lo intente, pero cuando entre y vi el doc se había guardado mal y la única alternará volver a copiarlo desde el celular y cuando hago eso no se copian los guiones, así que tuve que esperar a tener un rato libre para poder subir y agregarle los guiones al cap.

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, me paso algo muy gracioso escribiéndolo. Yo estaba en el sofá muy inspirada y cuando toco la parte del lemon, llego mi tío y se sentó a mi lado. Yo casi que cerré la laptop al instante y fue como que, "ok, dejaré de escribir".

El próximo capitulo si lo subiré el martes. Me aseguraremos de subirlo bien antes. Como pequeño adelanto les digo que se llamará "**Mentiras**" y les dejo tres párrafos.

**"Sesshomaru trago grueso. Su esposa lo miraba esperando una respuesta. ¿Si le decía la verdad en este momento, sería ella capaz de perdonarlo? "**

**"Sabes que ella no regresaría contigo si le dices la verdad. Por Dios, ella estaba viviendo con otro. El bebé ni siquiera es tuyo. ¿Como puedes ser tan cruel?"**

**"Tenemos que hacer algo, Rin no puede seguir pensando que Sesshomaru es el padre de su hija. Ella tiene que saber el verdadero motivo por el que ella lo dejó."**

Diganme si les gusta que les deje un adelanto o no para ver si lo repito. No olviden dejarme sus comentarios, son el alimento de mi inspiración.

Muchos besos, feliz fin de semana.


	3. Mentiras

**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta la actualización del día de hoy. **

**Gracias a totas por sus comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo. **

**También quiero aclarar que este es un fic SessxRin. En otras palabras, se centrara solo en su relación**.

* * *

**Mentiras**

—Kagome por Dios, dime de una vez que fue lo que paso—exigió Rin.

—Rin, yo...—vaciló.

—No creo que ella sea la indicada para eso— interrumpió Sesshomaru, quien acababa de llegar llenando la habitación con su imponente presencia.

Rin miró a su esposo sintiéndose un tanto culpable por no confíar en él, aún no le había contado nada de sus pesadillas.

Kagome pensó si debía enfrentarlo o no. Luego de ver la cara de angustia de su amiga desistió. Lo mejor era llevar las cosas con calma, este había sido un buen comienzo, Rin ya tenía la duda sembrada y por lo obstinada que podía ser, sabía que ella no descansaría hasta conocer la verdad. Lastimosamente Sesshomaru era un experto mentiroso. Sólo esperaba que no la separa de algún modo de Rin.

—Será mejor que me vaya— se disculpo Kagome creo que ustedes dos tienen cosas de las que hablar.

Y sin decir más se retiró.

—¿Por qué no me contaste nada de esos sueños?— pregunto una vez que estuvieron solos.

—Lo escuchaste— no fue una pregunta.

Sesshomaru se agacho frente a ella para quedar a su misma altura y la tomó de las manos.

—Rin, soy tu esposo. Tienes que confiar en mí.

Ella apretó sus manos.

—Tengo miedo admitió.

—¿De mi?— por favor que dijera que no. Si le decía que tenía miedo de él se moriría.

—No, no de ti —libero una mano para acariciarle el rostro—. Se que nunca me harías daño pero siento como si algo muy malo hubiera pasado.

Sesshomaru trago grueso. Su esposa lo miraba esperando una respuesta. ¿Si le decía la verdad en este momento, sería ella capaz de perdonarlo?

–Dímelo —pidió —dime que fue lo que paso para que yo abandonará esta casa.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos y detuvo su respiración. Kagome se lo había dicho

—No, Kagome no me dijo nada—ella parecía que podía leer su mente.

—¿Por qué piensas eso entonces? —le costaba respirar, justo como _ese_ día.

—Es por mis cosas, no hay nada aquí. Ninguno de mis objetos preciados esta aquí. Tenía planeado ir a buscarlos en mi casa, pero no encontré las llaves. Supongo que están en el bolso que tiene Kagome, aun no le lo ha traído.

—¿Piensas irte?

—No, solo quiero que me hables con la verdad.

—Respondeme algo primero. ¿Me amas?

—Por supuesto que si, sabes que te amo. No tengo idea de que pasó, pero ahora soy inmensamente feliz.

Sesshomaru se imagino contándole la verdad, pero, un recuerdo doloroso vino a mente en ese momento. Rin estaba en la habitación recogiendo todas sus cosas Te odio gritaba una y otra vez. Rin, hablemos por favor le había pedido No quiero hablar, ni siquiera soporto seguir aquí su mirada estaba llena de rencor.

—Sesshomaru por favor—suplico Rin.

El se dejó caer en el piso y apoyo su cabeza en su regazo, abrazose a ella por su cadera. Rin lo abrazo. ¿Fue tan malo?

—No quiero perderte le costó decir eso.

—No vas a perderme, te lo prometo.

—Fui un idiota Rin. Un completo idiota.

—Sesshomaru mírame por favor.

El se incorporo y dijo:

—Yo estaba obsesionado con mi trabajo y te abandone, deje a un lado nuestro matrimonio–Rin escuchaba atentamente, animandolo con sus tiernos ojos a continuar— una noche llegué tarde, en ese momento ya peleábamos constantemente, la vinera se cayó y me corte el brazo— fue el brazo, en su sueño había sido la manos. así que fue por eso que no encontró la cicatriz— tu quisiste ayudarme y terminaste con una astilla en el pie. Me enoje mucho y dije cosas que no quiero que recuerdes —Rin casi estuvo de acuerdo con él, no quería recordar esas cosas—Fuimos al médico y tuvieron que agarrarme varios puntos. el se quito la camisa y le mostró el lugar donde estaba la marca, a penas y podía verse. No era una cicatriz reciente Al día siguiente yo quise ir a trabajar y tu quisiste impedírmelo, pero yo me fui igual. Cuando regrese ya no estabas aquí.

—Eso cambió, ahora nuestro bebé y yo somos más importantes. —afirmó Rin.

—Siempre lo serán—maldicion ella lo iba a perdonar.

Se odio a sí mismo por ocultar el resto de la historia, pero, valía la pena. Haría cualquier cosa por estar más tiempo a su lado.

Ese día terminaron haciendo el amor.

Mes y medio después Rin estaba más tranquila, aun no tenía ninguna clase de recuerdo sobre el pasado, pero sus pesadillas habían disminuido. Ese día visitaría a Kagome, quería buscar sus llaves y las demás cosas que tuviese con ella en el momento del accidente, quizás la ayudarían a recordar algo.

Se bajo del taxi y entró en el edificio donde vivía su amiga. Kagome estaba esperándola.

—Woh, ha cambiado bastante.

Kagome sonrió.

-Le he hecho algunas mejoras.

Rin le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Como has estado? —preguntó Rin.

—Bastante bien.

—No has vuelto a visitarme.

—He estado algo ocupada en el trabajo.

Entiendo.

—¿Tu como has estado?

—Después de ese día, Sesshomaru me contó la verdad dijo sin rodeos las pesadillas disminuyeron y me he sentido bastante bien.

La verdad, si claro. Si ese desgraciado le hubiera dicho la verdad no habría sido necesario que viniera a amenazarla para que se mantuviera alejada de ella.

—Que bueno, me alegra en verdad— mintió.

-Sabes, se que él no te agrada, pero no es tan malo. De hecho creo que es el mejor esposo del mundo. Se está esforzando tanto por nuestra relación que me es imposible no amarlo más.

—No puedes estar con alguien solo porque se está esforzando.

—Oh, no me mal entiendas. Yo lo amo. Lo amo profundamente y creo que moriría si tuviera que separarme de él. De solo pensar en que peleábamos tanto antes desisto de cualquier idea por intentar recordar. No quiero tener recuerdos dolorosos.

Un silencio se instalo entre ellas, Kagome sabía que no podía decir nada. No si quería que sus padres conservarán el Templo. Tenía las palabras de Sesshomaru grabadas en su mente. El la había ido a buscar unos días después de su visita.

Había llegado con ese aire de superioridad que lo caracterizaba.

"No quiero que te vuelvas a acercarte a Rin" le había dicho.

"No puedes obligarme a ello"

"No, no puedo. Pero si puedo hacer esto" Tiro un sobre encima de la mesa.

"¿Qué es?"

El no respondió.

Kagome abrió el sobre. Varios documentos de créditos estaban dentro.

"Tus padres están endeudados hasta el cuello, pero eso no es lo importante. El detalle es que en la planilla de esos préstamos hay información falsa. ¿Estas consiente de lo que podría pasar si esa información llega a oídos del banco, verdad?

Kagome estaba estática.

"Serán acusados de fraude, podrían ir a la cárcel. Y el templo sería embargado."

"¿Me estas amenazando?"

"Solo te estoy diciendo que no te metas en los matrimonios ajenos"

"Un matrimonio que ya no existía"

"Ahora si existe"

"A base de engaños"

"Ese no es tu problema"

"Sabes que ella no regresaría contigo si le dices la verdad. Por Dios, ella estaba viviendo con otro. El bebé ni siquiera es tuyo. ¿Como puedes ser tan cruel?"

"Lo que haya pasado con ese idiota no me interesa"

"Kohaku esta sufriendo por su hijo, Rin tiene que saber que tu no eres el padre del bebeb

" Dicelo y me encargaré que a tus padres le den la pena máxima por estafa, Ah y te recomiendo que le digas también al idiota que la advertencia también lo involucra a él o si quieres inventale otra cosa"

Kagome volvió a la realidad. Sólo esperaba que ella pudiera recordar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Es esto lo que viniste a buscar Kagome —le entrego el bolso las llaves que me pediste no están aquí.

—¿De verdad? —Rin busco rápidamente. Era cierto, tampoco había un celular. Solo su monedero, dinero, maquillaje y recibos de compraspense que las llaves estarían, tendré que decirle a Sesshomaru que cambie las cerraduras de la casa. ¿y si ya se ha metido un ladrón?

—Tranquila, no creo que sea para tanto

—Oh aquí hay otras llaves —saco un juego de dos llaves con un magnético.

—¿Sabes de donde puedan ser?— Las llaves eran del apartamento de Kohaku.

—No tengo idea.

El celular que Rin lleva a vibro.

—Es Sesshomaru, ya viene por mi. Hoy tenemos cita con la ginecólogo.

—Me cuentas como les vaya.

—Por su puesto.

—Es una niña les informó la doctora.

El rostro de Rin se iluminó mientras miró a Sesshomaru. Tal vez el estuviera decepcionado pero no fue así, el sonrió igual que ella.

—Una niña con el cabello negro igual a su madre—sugirió Sesshomaru

—O con el cabello plateado igual a su padre.

Esa tarde acabaron en un centro comercial comprando cualquier cosa rosada que apareciera en su camino.

—Sesshomaru, estas exagerando. No creo que la niña necesite todas estas cosas.

—Pero yo quiero que mi hija tenga todo esto.

—No hay nada que pueda hacer para hacerte cambiar de opinión.

—No.

Y la beso.

—No deberías hacer eso en publico— lo reprendió.

—Eres mi esposa y eres mía.

Rin sonrió y se dejo llevar. En ese momento era muy feliz.

Tres meses despues el embarazo de Rin era notable, su vientre había dejado de ser plano para dar paso a un bulto redondeado, sus caderas estaban más anchas.

—Parezco una bola— se quejo ante su marido quien la miraba divertido.

—Te ves hermosa.

—No tengo figura.

Sesshomaru bajo de la escalera para acercarse a su esposa.

—Yo te veo muy bien, me encantas.

—Los hombres y su orgullo.

El ladeo la cabeza, Rin estaba más que susceptible últimamente.

—No entiendo dijo al fin.

—Te gusta verme así porque estás orgulloso de tu semilla.

El arqueo una ceja.

—Una vez una maestra en el colegio dijo que su esposo se sentía orgulloso de verla embarazada porque fue su semilla la que la puso así.

—Son tonterías.

—No estas orgulloso entonces ahora parecía molestarse.

—¿Quieres que lo esté?

—No o bueno si... No lo sé.

—El la abrazo.

—Tus hormonas van a volverme loco un día de estos. Ven sigamos decorando el cuarto.

El timbre de la puerta sonó.

—Iré a ver quien es dijo Rin.

—No, quédate aquí. Yo voy.

Rin obedeció. Cada vez que alguien venía Sesshomaru insistía en ser el quien abriera la puerta. Escucho un alboroto y le fue imposible no ir a cureosear.

—Rin—el recién llegado le dio un abrazo —déjame ver a mi sobrina.

—Inuyasha, que gusto verte.

—Dios esta tan grande.

Sesshomaru le dio un codazo.

—OH esta bien.

—Ventajas de ser el cuñado—. Inuyasha se burlo.

—¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo?

—Sesshomaru no seas grocero, es tu hermano. Puede quedarse el tiempo que desee.

—Muchas gracias Rin, pero no me quedaré aquí. De hecho solo vine de visita.

—Que lastima lamento pensé que tendría compañía.

—Acado yo no existo —se quejo Sesshomaru.

—Sabes a lo que me referíero.

Inuyasha se quedó con ellos ayudándolos a acomodar el cuarto de la bebe. Cuando estaban pegando el papel tapiz el teléfono de Sesshomaru sonó.

—Creo que es importante— dijo Rin. el Sr Jacken te ha llamado varias veces.

Sesshomaru contestó a regañadientes y salió de la habitación. Unos minutos después volvió.

—Tendré que ausentarme un rato—su semblante estaba serio.

—¿Pasó algo malo?

—Algo así, te contaré a lo que vuelva le dio un corto beso voy a cambiarme.

Inuyasha lo siguió hasta el pasillo.

—¿Es verdad lo que escuché? —preguntó Rin no recuerda nada de lo de...

—No, no lo recuerda —suspiro— justamente ahora me acaba de llamar Jacken. Quieren reabrir el caso.

—¿Qué? No me digas que estas pensando seguir defendiendolo.

—Podría intentar darle el caso a un colega pero no es tan fácil. No creo que él quiera a otro abogado.

—Por Dios Sesshomaru no puedo creer que lo estés pensando.

—¿Tienes una maldita idea de lo que les pasa a las personas que lo contradicen?— Inuyasha mantuvo silencio —No quiero que me desaparezcan o peor aún que lastimen a Rin o a mi hija. Fui un completo idiota al aceptar ser el abogado del diablo, pero no puedo cambiar el pasado. Haré lo que sea por proteger a mi familia. No me importa si Rin piensa que soy un demonio.

—Kagome por fin llegas— Kohaku la esperaba en el café de siempre— ¿Como esta ella, pudiste verla?

—Si, esta muy bien. Casi no pudimos hablar porque Sesshomaru no se le quito de encima.

—Mi hija.

—Esta bien, Rin tiene un embarazo bastante sano.

—Que bueno. Dios como quisiera poder tocar su vientre y sentir a mi bebe.

—Oh Kohaku, Sesshomaru es un bastado. Lo siento tanto, si no fuera por mi hermano, quien mintió en todos esos créditos.

—No tienes por qué disculparte. El único culpable aquí es Sesshomaru. Si tan solo hubiesen estado divorciados en el momento del accidente.

—Tenemos que hacer algo, Rin no puede seguir pensando que Sesshomaru es el padre de su hija. Ella tiene que saber el verdadero motivo por el que ella lo dejó.

—Si, pero como le dices que lo dejo por defender a un corrupto, asesino que destruyó la vida de uno de sus amigos. He estado pensando mostrarle los diarios donde aparece la muerte del padre de Miroku.

—¿Serviría eso de algo?

—Si hay uno en específico donde se muestra la polémica que hubo con el abogado que defendió al diablo.

El abogado del diablo así lo habían apodado, aunque muy pocos conocían su identidad. El abogado que defendió a Naraku, un delincuente de cuello blanco. Sus acciones causaron que muchas personas se enfermaran de cáncer en su área de trabajo, entre ellas el padre del cuñado de Kohaku, Miroku. Este último también estaba enfermo. Sesshomaru había impedido que Naraku fuese a la cárcel y tras sólo un par de sanciones, este seguía libre y ejerciendo en su empresa.

—Rin no lo dejó por ser un témpano de hielo, lo dejó por ser un maldito bastardo.

* * *

¿Que tal? Muero por leer sus comcomentarios. Les dejo un breve adelanto del próximo capítulo titulado **Estrategia:**

**"-¿No estamos ya unidos hasta el cuello?**

**-Quisiera conservar mi cabeza **

**-Y la mía más "**

**Sesshomaru estaba sentado cubierto de sangre, pero ella sabía que no era suya. A su alrededor varias personas yacían acostadas, ella tenía la seguridad de que fue el quien las mato, pero su marido sonriendo le decía solo hacía mi trabajo".**

**Nos vemos el próximo Martes. Besos. **


	4. Estrategia

Kohaku barajaba varios periodidicos encima de la mesa de comedor, mientras que Kagome recortaba a su vez todo aquello que tuviera que ver con Naraku y una de sus empresas farmacéuticas. Los periódicos habían sido facilitados por su cuñado Miroku, el esposo de Sango, una de las víctimas de Naraku. El accedió a ayudarlo luego de que le contará lo que estaba pasando con Rin.

—¿Como haremos que Rin los lea sin que Sesshomaru se entere?— pregunto Kagome algo mortificada.

—Se los voy a dejar en un lugar accesible. Solo tengo que encontrar la oportunidad para acercarme a ella.

—Sesshomaru no se le despega ni un centímetro—replicó.

—Pero tarde o temprano lo hará Kag. Necesito hacer esto. Por mi hija.

Kagome volvió sus ojos hacia los recortes.

"Empresa farmacéutica es acusada de utilizar elementos cancerígenos" "Los trabajadores se quejan por la exposición a sustancias químicas sin protecció"

"Un hombre es detectado de cáncer, se asume que fue contraído en su entorno laboral"

"La empresa se niega a pagar tratamiento"

"Juez da el fallo a favor de la empresa""tres trabajadores más de la empresa se enferman de Cáncer "

"Trabajadores exigen indemnización y cierre inmediato de las instalaciones " "Un trabajador muere por cáncer"

"Empresa sigue funcionando libre de sanciones graves y no pasará indemnización alguna a sus trabajadores por no tratarse de una enfermedad ocuoacional"

"Se presume que un reconocido e influyente abogado se encargo de representar a la empresa y conseguir el fallo del juez a su favor, se desconoce su identidad "

—Si Rin no reacciona con esto estamos fritos.

—Kagome, tranquila. Ella te buscará a ti por respuestas.

—Y si no recuerda nada y le dice.

—Confiemos en ella —eso último se lo había dicho también a él—he pensado en que alguien vigile cuando este en su despacho. Luego cazamos un momento en el que Rin salga, la llamamos sin que las cámaras nos vean y le damos el sobre.

—No creo que funcione, Hace frío no saldrá de su casa.

—Tendremos que esperar entonces un momento en el que este sola, quizás tropezarse y que se caigan los recortes. A ella le daría curiosidad y los leerá.

—Eso podría funcionar.

—Mañana a las 8.

Kagome rogó a Dios porque el plan de Kohaku funcionara, sino su familia y ella lo pasarían muy mal. No tenía dudas de que Sesshomaru cumpliría sus amenazas, ese hombre, no tenía escrúpulos.

Sesshomaru tenía un mal presentimiento de todo aquello. Jacken lo había llamado insistentemente para informarle sobre que había una nueva demanda en contra de su cliente. Pero no fue hasta que entró a su oficina que supo que todo estaba podrido.

—Kagura — ella estaba sentada en su silla—¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?

—Lo mismo que tu querido —respondió con cinismo —. Naraku también me contacto. Al parecer quiere que trabajemos juntos de nuevo.

—¿Estas informada de quien es demandante esta vez?—pregunto mientras se acomodaba en su silla.

Kagura le dio la vuelta al escritorio y se acomodo frente a él.

—Aún no he ido a la corte, te estaba esperando a ti. Pero, tengo entendido que es alguien poderoso

Sesshomaru arqueo una ceja.

—¿Más poderoso que Naraku?

—Es un político—Jacken les entrego el nuevo expediente—. El lacayo de Naraku lo dejo aquí.

Lacayo, así le decían a Hakudoshi, el perro fiel de Naraku.

Ambos abogados se abalanzaron sobre la carpeta.

—Koga, hombre de 22 años demanda por la enfermedad de su padre y pide que se le asigne un seguro medido—Kagura saltaba todo lo innecesario.

—¿La misma enfermedad?

—Si, esta en su fase final. Si se muere tendremos que enterrar todo como cuando con Miroku. Solo hay una acusación después de todo—parecía relajada, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo.

—Mira quien firma— le aviso.

—El canciller de EEUU— Kagura casi se cae de la silla

—No creo que podamos desaparecer un expediente firmado por el canciller. Van a atar cabos—Sesshomaru seguía sereno. Kagura lo envidio. ¿Como podía estar tan tranquilo?

—Naraku no está jugando. —advirtió.

—Nosotros tampoco y créeme que ellos menos. Van a sacar a flote nuestras identidades si seguimos en ello.

—¿No estamos ya unidos hasta el cuello?—Kagura sabía que no tenían escapatoria. No era solo por el caso de la fábrica de medicamentos. Era por todo lo demás.

—Quisiera conservar mi cabeza — y mi matrimonio, pensó.

—Y la mía más —Kagura amaba su vida más que a nada en el mundo.

Podría asegurar que estaba allí casi que por la misma razón de Sesshomaru. Sin embargo, ella no tenía dudas sobre lo que tenía que hacer. Si había algo que tenía claro era que Naraku era un hombre poderoso y de muchos contactos al que no convenía hacerce su enemigo. Como aliado podía impulsar sus carreras, y sus bolsillos. La ambición los había llevado allí y ahora ya era inevitable volver atrás. No si no querían que nadie saliera herido y ella tenía a alguien muy preciado que proteger.

—Por lo pronto recoge de tu oficina cualquier expediente sobre los casos anteriores, no los destruyas pero si mantelos en un lugar seguro, si llegan de repente que no sean capaces de incriminarte— daba cada orden con extremado calculo y frialdad —yo haré lo mismo.

Nadie podía acusarlos por defender a Naraku, después de todo era decisión del abogado a quien quería representar. Pero, robar, ocultar y destruir evidencia, ese sí era un delito serio.

—Sesshomaru ya se tardo demasiado —se quejo Rin, mientras se hacía lo más cercano a un ovillo en el mueble.

—Seguramente Jacken lo saturo con trabajo—Inuyasha trato de escusar a su hermano.

—Desde que salí de la clínica se ha portado de maravilla, me atrevería a decir que parece otro.

—No sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar que por fin mi hermano dejo de ser un tonto.

Ambos sonrieron con su comentario.

—Tu y Kagome, ¿Crees que puedan volver?—Rin conocía a Inuyasha desde antes de conocer a su esposo, de hecho había sido Inuyasha quien le recomendó los servicios de su hermano

—Kagome y yo somos muy diferentes y ambos nos hicimos mucho daño. Sabes, cuando la conocí creí que era el amor de mi vida. Aún lo pienso pero no puedes estar con alguien que no confía en ti.

—Lo dices por Kikyo—No era una pregunta.

Inuyasha había tenido una novia en su juventud, su nombre era Kikyo. El la amaba profundamente, tenían planes de casarse. Desgraciadamente, un terrible accidente se la llevó de su lado antes de que pudieran cumplir sus sueños juntos.

El había quedado marcado por ello y en medio de su dolor conoció a Kagome, ellos comenzaron a salir al poco tiempo. Su relación se fue dando poco a poco, eran más que amigos pero aún no se decidían a constituir una relación. No fue hasta un día que Kagome se enfermo y el temió perderla tanto que decidió declararse. Desde ese día estuvieron juntos, pero la sombra de Kikyo nunca los abandono. Inuyasha sabía que él había tenido buena parte de la culpa al seguir amando a una mujer que ya no existía, pero el daba lo mejor de sí para su relación con Kagome sintiendo por fin que había superado a Kikyo y entregando toda su alma a Kagome. Lastimosamente ella no era capaz de intentar olvidar a Kikyo y cada vez que podía la sacaba a relucir ocasionando una pelea tras otra hasta que les fue imposible vivir juntos sin hacerce daño.

—Kikyo fue alguien importante para mí, pero ya no está en este mundo. Aún así sigue atormentando a Kagome aunque le demuestre que la amo a ella.

—No me parece justo que ustedes no estén juntos—lamento—. Debe ser terrible saber que la persona que amas ama a otra. Yo no podría resistirlo.

—La vida no siempre es justa. Yo le demostré que ya no amaba a Kikyo y que mi vida era de ella. Pero, no fue suficiente.

—Yo solo quiero que las personas que amo sean felices.

—Lo sé Rin, y créeme que yo también quiero lo mismo. Tu, Sesshomaru y ahora mi sobrina.

La puerta se abrió y Sesshomaru entró cubierto de nieve al recibidor deteniendo su conversación.

—Debes de estar congelandote —Rin se abalanzó sobre el y lo ayudo a quitarse su abrigo.

—El calor de mi esposa me haría bien —le dio. un beso en los labios.

—Oigan, sigo aquí.—dijo Inuyasha.

—Lástima, vas a quedarte solo.— Sesshomaru no bromeo.

Antes de que Rin se diera cuenta estaba siendo cargada por Sesshomaru quien se la llevó arriba—. Buenas noches hermano. Descansa.

Y desaparecieron.

Inuyasha resoplo y se sintió feliz de que por lo menos su hermano hubiera recuperado a la mujer que ama.

Miroku llegó puntual a su cita con el nuevo abogado, según le habían dicho un nuevo enfermo de muerte estaba demandando. Se sento impaciente sobre los muebles de cuero en espera de dicho hombre. Su secretaria llegó 5 minutos después que él y lo verifico en la lista, le dijo que sería el segundo en pasar. Un hombre joven junto con una muchacha de su misma edad llegaron varios minutos después que él. Eran demasiado jóvenes para ser las personas que él había venido a conocer. Sin embargo el continuo abogado, Bankotsu llegó para sacarlo de dudas.

—Mi nombre es Shishinitai Bankotsu—se presento —ella es mi hija Ayame y el su esposo Koga. —dijo refiriéndose a los dos jovenes—Entremos a mi oficina Sr Miroku.

Una vez dentro, todos tomaron asiento.

—Como verá el Sr Koga es mi yerno y familiar. Mi cuñada es la esposa del canciller de los Estados Unidos de América. Por lo cual no podemos permitir que se cometa atropello alguno a nuestra familia.

Miroku asintió, se sentía extraño. Esta gente era poderosa. ¿Podrían ganarle esta vez a Naraku?

—El caso, es que, el padre de mi yerno ha trabajado por años con el Sr Naraku y se ha contagiado de la misma enfermedad mortífera que su padre. Por ello necesitamos de su colaboración para revisar los expedientes médicos privados de su padre y cotejar con el caso de mi yerno y así poder demostrar que fue un asunto netamente ocupacional y exigir el cierre inmediato de las instalaciones — hizo una pausa, como si analizara rápidamente si debía o no confiar el resto de la información —. Sin embargo, no creo que vaya a la cárcel por ello.

Bankotsu sabía que enviar a Naraku a la cárcel sería difícil. Antes de concertar su cita con Miroku, se había reunido con varios detectives de la ciudad. Varios, llevaban años intentando encontrar pruebas en contra de Naraku, no por la farmacéutica, eso era lo menos importante para ellos. Los detectives querían pruebas que lo vincularán con tráfico ilegal de drogas, redes de prostitución y trata de blancas. También tenían la certeza de que había sido el autor intelectual de varios asesinatos, entre ellos, el caso del detective Mioga,quien, al parecer, logró conseguir pruebas contra el, pero, fue asesinado sangrientamente antes de poder hacer algo en su contra. Era un tipo peligroso y aquellos que lo desafiaban, pagaban con su sangre.

—Será un placer para mí Sr Shishinitai—dijo Miroku —. Quiero por lo menos, tener el consuelo de que esa fabrica será cerrada para siempre.

—Me alegra escucharlo—Bankotsu, pensó que sería mejor no comentarle nada al hombre. Desconocer la historia completa mantendría su entusiasmo por un tiempo más —. Quisiera que me diga ahora su versión de la historia.

Miroku le resumió la vida de su padre al hombre. Primero le contó que su padre había comenzado a trabajar con Naraku desde los 19 años, un obrero muy joven. Desde ese entonces le dedico su vida a esa empresa. A la edad de 56 años, justo un año después de que Naraku modificará su fórmula, su padre comenzó a presentar problemas para respirar y todo el tiempo estaba agotado. Fue dado de baja por su rendimiento obteniendo su jubilación. Meses después comprobaron que tenía cáncer por exposición a químicos cancerígenos. Naraku se negó a pagar por su tratamiento, su padre murió al poco tiempo.

También les contó que él estuvo trabajando un tiempo con su padre, exponiéndose a los mismos químicos aunque no al nivel de su padre. Sus pulmones habían sido afectados pero por suerte no había desarrollado el Cáncer. La empresa se negó de igual forma a cubrír más de lo que el seguro le daba.

Cuando demandaron el Juez les dijo que no tenían pruebas suficientes y declaró el caso como nulo.

—Tengo la sospecha de que algo le ocurrió a las pruebas que presentamos—dijo Miroku tras terminar su historia.

—¿Tiene alguna idea de quien pudo haber sido? —inquirió Bankotsu.

— Sospecho del representante de Naraku Hakudoshi — y del esposo de mi amiga, pensó. Pero no podía arriesgarse a acusarlo sin pruebas. Después de todo sentía aprecio por ella y en esto debía ser prudente. Sobre todo después de que Sango le contara todo lo que estaba pasando. Si Sesshomaru había tenido que ver en la desaparición de la evidencia, pagaría por ello.

Rin se despertó envuelta en una maraña de sábanas, emitió un leve quejido mientras que se estiraba buscando el calor de su marido.

No estaba.

Abrió los ojos perezosamente para encontrarse sola en la habitación. La luz del baño estaba encendida. Se incorporo en la cama y busco su teléfono para ver la hora, 4:50am. Después de calzarse entro en el baño. Sesshomaru se estaba terminando de vestir.

—¿Vas a salir? — pregunto soñolienta.

—Tengo que atender un asunto en el juzgado, prometo llegar temprano.

Rin le quito las manos de la corbata y se dispuso a atarla ella misma.

—Nunca te queda bien—dijo sonriendo.

El le respondió con un beso.

—No deberías estar despierta a esta hora —dijo luego de besara con la voz agitada por su excitación—ves lo que haces —señaló su entrepierna que pugnaba para salir del pantalón.

Rin sonrió descaradamente y dijo:

—No fui yo la que comenzó. Además pasamos toda la noche haciendolo.

—No fue toda la noche —replicó.

Rin puso los ojos en blanco. Si bien no había sido toda la noche, fue la mayor parte de ella.

—Cuando vuelva lo haremos de nuevo.

—Eres insasiable.

—¿Te recuerdo quien era la que pedía más anoche? —la empujó con su cuerpo hasta quedar contra la pared.

—Vale esta bien, no eres el único.

—Te amo.

Y volvió a besarla.

Sesshomaru abandono la habitación un rato después, aun estaba oscuro. Rin volvió a la cama y tuvo una sensación extraña, aunque no supo reconocer que era. Al cabo de un rato volvió a quedarse dormida, pero enseguida se sobresalto por su sueño.

Vagos recuerdos llegaban a su mente. Estaba en esa habitación y Sesshomaru se iba de madrugada, ella lo siguió y de repente estaban en otro lugar que no conocía. Sesshomaru estaba sentado cubierto de sangre, pero ella sabía que no era suya. A su alrededor varias personas yacían acostadas, ella en su sueño tenía la seguridad de que fue el quien las mato, pero su marido sonriendo le decía "solo hacía mi trabajo".

—Tenemos menos de 15 minutos para sacar todo de la oficina del juez.

Esa mañana los dos abogados se habían citado en el juzgado para obtener información privilegiada, aunque no de forma limpia.

—Déjame lo a mi—Kagura estaba más que segura de sus atributos y de como podría entretener a todos mientras Sesshomaru buscaba información sobre el nuevo demandante, aún no se había emitido ninguna orden ni comunicación, pero, querían tener la ventaja para cuando lo soltaran.

Sesshomaru dejó a Kagura en el pasillo y se adentro en la oficina prohibida, fue muy cuidadoso de no dejar Huellas. no tuvo que buscar mucho puesto que en primera plana estaba el nombre del canciller George Hunt. Sacó su móvil y con destreza comentó a fotografiar cada página de la carpeta. Una vez terminado salió de allí cuidando de no ser visto.

Pasó por el lado de Kagura y la llevó hacia afuera.

—Tenemos que dejar de hacer este tipo de cosas—Sesshomaru estaba molesto

—¿Por qué? son tan divertidas. —Kagura no entendía su molestia.

—Porque es peligroso Kagura, sabes lo que podría pasarnos si somos descubiertos robandole a un juez.

Kagura se quedó paralizada mirando hacia su espalda, Sesshomaru instintivamente se volteo. alguien los había escuchado.

—¿Qué sucede Sr Sesshomaru? Lo veo preocupado —el recién llegado sonreía con extremado cinismo.

—Hakudoshi—el lacayo de Naraku.

—Lo veo con ganas de querer abandonarnos, espero que mis suposiciones sean falsas. Sería una completa lástima para nosotros tener que prescindir de sus servicios... y de sus vidas —esto último lo había dicho tan bajo que incluso a Sesshomaru le había costado entenderlo.

Ya lo sabía de todas formas, la única forma de romper su contrato con Naraku era con sangre.

* * *

**Hola, como prometí actualizar ayer y no lo hice, hoy subiré dos capis a modo de disculpa.**


	5. Recuerdos

El corazón de Kohaku comenzó a latir fervientemente al ver a una joven embarazada con el cabello negro, hasta la cintura, acercarse lentamente hacia él. Tenía exactamente seis días esperando por ella. Seis días actuando como vendedor de galletas en el estacionamiento del minimarket ubicado cerca de la casa donde vivían Rin y Sesshomaru. Se sentía como un acosador, esperando a que ella apareciera. Pero, era su única opción. Sesshomaru, se había encargado de ello al llevársela con él y amenazar a Kagome.

Se maldijo así mismo por no haberle impedido salir a Rin ese día. Se arrepentía de no haberle insistido en que se quedara en el apartamento. Si Rin se hubiera quedado con él, no habría tenido ese accidente que lo coloco completamente en desventaja. Aún recordaba esa mañana como si fuese ayer.

_"¿Vas a salir? " Le pregunto cuando la vio vestida con ropa de calle. _

_"Si, quiero hablar con Kagome. Quiero que ella lo sepa. "_

_" ¿Planeas contarle lo del bebé? "_

_"Si" respondió__Rin" También necesito hablar con alguien". _

_"Sabes que yo estoy para ti siempre" dijo en forma cariñosa. _

_" Lo sé. No sabes cuanto lo agradezco " le dio un corto beso en los labios "Pero necesito una opinión femenina"_

_"En ese caso, no tengo como refutarlo" hizo una pausa__—__. Sólo me gustaría que solo le dijeras nuestra verdad. _

_" No tienes por qué__decírmelo. Se que ese es nuestro secreto" ._

Salió de sus pensamientos para volver su mirada a ella. Dios, estaba tan hermosa. Incluso más de lo que recordaba. Rin le sonrió en ese instante a alguien más. Iba sola. Kohaku espero impaciente en su lugar hasta que saliera de la tienda.

—¿Señora quiere una galleta? —pregunto con una sonrisa. Tenía que pasar con ella el mayor tiempo posible.

—No estoy segura de si es bueno para la bebe— respondió ella dubitativa.

—Le aseguro que no hacen daño—le acercó una galleta a sus manos—. Es cortesía de la casa.

Rin le sonrió. De nuevo su sonrisa era para el.

Ella se acercó y tomó la galleta para llevarla a su boca. Pero, a al estar en contacto con él un leve pensamiento vino a su mente.

—¿Te conozco de algún lado?

Las esperanzas de Kohaku aumentaron.

—Quizás, me haz comprado galletas antes — respondió. Necesitaba tener su confianza.

—Eso debe ser — tenía la sensación de haberlo visto antes.

—¿Te gustan?

—Están deliciosa.

Un pensamiento confuso llegó a su mente en ese momento

_"__¿Qué__tal me quedo? __"__le pregunto un hombre, no podía ver bien su rostro. _

_"__Delicioso" respondió__ella al tiempo que saboreaba un dulce pastel. _

_"__No debes dejar que se pierda nada__" __El desconocido se acercó__a ella y capturo sus labios con los suyos._

—¿Estás bien? — le preguntó Kohaku rodeándolo con sus brazos.

Rin se sostenía la cabeza con las dos manos y se encorvo de dolor. Kohaku la sostenía para que no perdiera el equilibrio.

—Yo.. Me duele mucho la cabeza — manifestó.

—Ven, por favor siéntate —le cedió el lugar donde el estba sentado hace unos minutos—¿Te sientes mejor?.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No se que me pasa.

_"__Tus pasteles son los más deliciosos que he probado en mi vida" le decía ella. _

_"__¿Solo mis pasteles?" la sedujo._

—¿Qué pasa aquí? — la voz de su cuñado la hizo incorporarse—Rin, por Dios. ¿Estas bien? —se abalanzó sobre ella al verla en ese estado.

Rin estaba tan pálida que pensó que iba a desmayarse.

—No, no se que me pasa— se abrazo a él.

Inuyasha le brindo una mirada de desconfianza a Kohaku, quien se negaba a despegarse de ella.

—Yo me encargaré a partir de ahora —aseveró.

—No voy a dejarla asi—negó.

Inuyasha hizo caso omiso a su comentario y alzó a Rin en sus brazos, ella no opuso resistencia. La llevó hasta su auto y la acomodo en el asiento del acompañante. Kohaku los siguió.

—¿Quien demonios eres tú? — preguntó en voz baja para que Rin no pudiera escucharlos.

—Soy el padre del bebe que Rin lleva en su vientre—bramo. Estaba harto de ser hechado a un lado cuando la propia Rin le había dado el derecho de estar a su lado.

—Que locura estas diciendo.

—No me crees—bufo—.Pregúntaselo a la basura de su esposo.

Kohaku se dispuso a volver al lado de Rin. Inuyasha lo tomó por el brazo. —Aléjate de ella —advirtió. Sin más lo empujó fuera. Cerró la puerta de Rin y subió al vehículo por el otro lado. Unos minutos después desaparecieron.

Kohaku trato de mantener la calma. Inuyasha era igual a Sesshomaru. Sin embargo, el había sido más inteligente. Rin, había sentido algo al verlo. Estaba seguro de eso. Ahora solo era cuestión de esperar a que sus plan diera resultados. Metió su mano en su abrigo, el sobre que guardaba celosamente ya no estaba allí, estaba en el abrigo de Rin.

Inuyasha ayudó a Rin a recostarse sobre el mueble, seguía pálida. Kaede se acercó rápidamente a ellos e insistió en ir a prepararle una infusión. Rin se la tomó de mala gana y se obligó a sentarse.

—Estoy mejor —intento tranquilizarlos. Su semblante demostraba lo contrario.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? —Inuyasha le preguntó una vez estuvieron solos.

—No... Yo salí de la tienda y él me ofreció unas galletas. No me pareció peligroso, pero... —Rin parecía incapaz de terminar la frase—. No lo sé... Inuyasha es como si ya lo conociera. Pero nunca en mi vida lo había visto.

—Hasta ahora— terminó Inuyasha.

—Yo... —Yo lo bese. En el camino de regreso, pudo darle un rostro a ese hombre misterioso. Era él—... no entiendo nada de esto.

—Tranquila, vamos a subir a tu habitación y te vas a dormir. Yo me quedaré aquí por si necesitas algo.

—Gracias.

Sesshomaru apretó sus sienes. Llevaba más de una semana en vano, tratando de encontrar algo a su favor en el caso. Necesitaba algo que le diera la ventaja. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que el caso de Yagami Koga y su padre, se hiciera público y con ello era muy probable que Rin se enterara. No podía permitir verse involucrado con Naraku de nuevo. Por Rin tenía que buscar la forma de poder abandonarlo.

Era plenamente consciente de que Naraku no le permitiría irse fácilmente. Pero, ya había perdido a Rin una vez y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo nuevamente. Rin y su hija se quedarían a su lado.

Jacken entró a su oficina trayendo consigo un pequeño sobre cerrado.

—El señor Takeda me ha entregado lo que usted le pidió. Hizo incapie en que utilice la información con prudencia.

Seshomaru asintió y sacó un papel doblado cuidadosamente, en el centro de la hoja se encontraba un Pendrive delgado. Sin perder tiempo, lo introdujo en el ordenador.

—El rey está en jaque—sonrio.

Jacken sintió un frío recorrer su espina dorsal. Lo que sea que estuviera planeando Sesshomaru con esa información y indudablemente, sería peligroso.

Kagura se removió nerviosa en su asiento, Hakudoshi estaba a su lado. Esa tarde se reunirian con Bankotsu Shishinitai y su cliente Koga Yagami en representación de su padre. Aún no habían llegado y su compañero tampoco, no era común en Sesshomaru llegar tarde.

Bankotsu entró en el salón demostrando una excesiva confianza, Koga lo siguió con la misma actitud. Una tercera persona apareció ante sus ojos, Miroku.

—Buenas tardes —Hakudoshi saludo impecable.

—Buenas tardes —respondieron los tres.

—Señora —Bankotsu le hizo una reverencia a Kagura.

Ella respondió de la misma forma.

—Bien como verá no importa lo que hagan, no tienen pruebas contra mí cliente —Kagura no pensaba dejar que ellos tomarán la ventaja.

—Me entristece su actitud, yo pensaba proponerles un trato—dijo Bankotsu sereno.

—Un trato dice —Hakudoshi arqueo las cejas.

—Queremos el cien por ciento del costo de tratamiento y una indemnización por quinientos mil dólares. Tanto para el Señor Yagami como para el señor Miroku, También deberán pagarles los tratamientos y el dinero a cada una de las personas que afirma haber contraído la enfermedad.

—Me niego—se recostó a su asiento —. No tenemos por qué pagarles nada dado que nuestra empresa no causó sus enfermedades.

—Ya escucho a mi cliente —agregó Kagura.

—Señora, la tomó como una mujer inteligente —dijo Bankotsu —. Este trato es lo mejor para su cliente. Léalo por favor.

Kagura tomó la carpeta que el abogado le paso.

—Lo ve?

—Esto no demuestra nada —replicó.

—Se equivoca, es un informe forense. Un informe cuya copia original que desapareció del expediente del padre señor Miroku. ¿No le parece algo extraño eso? —Kagura mostró su sorpresa, a diferencia de Sesshomaru, a ella no le resultaba tan fácil ocultar sus emociones —. Veo que me está entendiendo. La dejaré con su cliente para que analicen el resto. Todas son copias así que no me importa en que triturador las arrojen al final.

Dicho esto abandononaron el lugar.

Kagura se quedo en su asiento, de los documentos que habían sustraído solo estaba ese. Los demás eran nuevos. Todos los informes firmados por diferentes forenses aseveraban lo mismo. Exposición a Radón, un gas invisible, inodoro, insípido que se filtra a través del suelo y se difunde en el aire.

—Siguen sin tener pruebas —dijo más relajada—esto no demuestra que el sitio de adquisición fuera la farmacéuticas. Hay miles de lugares donde pudieron ser expuestos. No es suficiente para lo que ellos piden.

—Bien—dijo Hakudoshi.

Sesshomaru entró en la sala antes de que Hakudoshi saliera.

—¿Se puede saber donde estabas? —lo reprendió.

—Ocupado—observo a Kagura —¿Qué es lo que tienen?

—Nada concreto —negó con la cabeza.

Hakudoshi lo tomo por el brazo. Sesshomaru se soltó inmediatamente, lo doblaba en fuerza y le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros de altura.

—No seas insolente Taisho —advirtió —. Ni Naraku ni yo permitiremos este comportamiento. Así que de ahora en adelante este caso es tu prioridad.

Y salió.

—Inuyasha —mustio—¿Que haces aquí?

—¿Puedo pasar?

Kagome asintió.

Inuyasha respiro el particular olor del apartamento, era reconfortante y al mismo tiempo tormentoso.

—Hay algo que necesito preguntarte.

—Dime—dijo al tiempo que se sentaba en el sofá color verde menta y le indicaba a su visitante que hiciera lo mismo.

El se sentó frente a ella.

—Sigues siendo amiga de Rin — Kagome asintió aunque no era una pregunta —Esta mañana paso algo bastante curioso. Rin vio a alguien, un hombre, moreno, de unos veinti tantos, un poco más bajo que yo...

Kohaku, pensó Kagome

—... la cuestión es que le dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza, luego se puso pálida. Ella me dijo que le parecía haberlo conocido. ¿Tienes alguna idea de quien haya sido?

Kagome se quedó en silencio por un rato, conocía a Inuyasha y su lealtad a su hermano. Pero, también sabía que era un hombre justo. Al final opto por confiar en él, después de todo era eso lo que los había separado. Su incapacidad para confiar en él.

—Por lo que me describes, debe ser Kohaku.

—Kohaku—repito—¿Que relación había entre ellos?

—Eran pareja. Kohaku es el padre de la niña.

Inuyasha resoplo.

—Disculpame, es solo que esto me parece increíble.

—Sesshomaru y Rin tenían más de seis meses separados. No se en que momento comenzó su relación.

—Rin ama a mi hermano.

—Solo te cuento lo que vi. Cuando ocurrió el accidente ellos llevaban más de dos meses viviendo juntos.

—¿Estas segura de que es su hija? —Inuyasha aún no podía creer lo que Kagome le decía.

—Es lo que asegura Kohaku y sacando cuentas del tiempo que ellos llevaban juntos y la decisión de Rin de dejar definitivamente a Seshomaru. Si, estoy segura.

—¿Mi hermano lo sabe?

—Si. De hecho, esa es la razón por la que no hemos podido hacer nada...

Inuyasha la miro inquisitivo

—... Sesshomaru vino a mi casa y me amenazo con enviar a la cárcel a mi familia, si Kohaku o yo le decíamos algo a Rin.

—¿Qué?

—Mi hermano cometió fraude al mentir para un crédito. Puede enviarlo a la cárcel si quiere.

—No hagan nada. Hablaré con él. Seshomaru no va a hacerle nada a tu familia. Tienes mi palabra.

Rin intentaba en vano mantenerse tranquila. A pesar de haberle mentido a Inuyasha diciendole que estaba mejor, la realidad era muy distinta. No paraba de pensar en el hombre de las galletas. A medida que avanzaba el tiempo la visión era más clara y real. ¿Era ese un recuerdo o sólo una creación de su mente?.

Una de las cosas que su doctora le había comentado, era que las personas, en su estado, a menudo creaban falsos recuerdos a partir de un deseo o una confusión. ¿Sería este el caso? Y si lo fuera, ¿por qué que con un desconocido y no con su esposo? ¿Quien era ese hombre? ¿Como miraría a Sesshomaru a los ojos después de lo que había imaginado?. Un pensamiento irracional, para ella, la golpeó fuertemente. Sesshomaru y ella estaban separados, acaso... No, podría ser. ¿Qué posibilidades habían? ¿Habría sido capaz de tener una relación con otro hombre estando casada aún con Sesshomaru? No quería creerlo, pero, la sensación de la boca del extraño era tan real como el amor que ella sentía por su marido.

Rin miró el reloj y agradeció de que Sesshomaru llegase tarde ese día. Había cenado con Inuyasha, luego de asegurarse que ella estaba bien, Inuyasha se fue. Eran casi las once cuando escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse. El cuarto estaba oscuro por lo que el se debió imaginar que ella dormía. Rin escucho como entro al baño y al cabo de unos minutos salió. Su esposo se acomodo a su lado. La abrazó por la espalda, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se durmió.

Rin se despertó cuando los rayos del sol comenzaron a colarse por su ventana. Se removió incomoda, tratando de ocultarse de la intromisión. En ese momento se sorprendió, no estaba sola.

—Buenos días —Sesshomaru acaricio su rostro —te ves hermosa durmiendo.

Su marido tenía el torso desnudo y todo apuntaba a que aún no se había levantado de la cama.

—¿No vas a trabajar?

—No. Tengo la mañana libre. ¿Qué te parece si terminamos la habitación?

Desde el día que Inuyasha llegó, cuando recibió esa llamada de Jacken, Sesshomaru había estado metido de cabeza en su trabajo. Ella casi no le preguntaba de sus casos puesto que a el no le gustaba hablar de ello por la confidencialidad del cliente. Él solo le mencionaba alguno que otro.

—Si, he avanzado un poco con Inuyasha, pero, quería que lo terminacemos los dos.

—Lo se—dijo atrayendola hacia él—. Por eso me quedé hoy aquí.

—¿Terminaste ya el nuevo caso?

—No. Pero quiero terminar el cuarto de mi hija.

Rin asintió.

Al contrario de lo que pensó Sesshomaru, Rin no estaba feliz de que él se quedase hoy a acomodar el cuarto de la bebé. Parecía preocupada por Algo. Más tarde cuando estaban en la habitación de la bebe pegando papel tapiz en una de las paredes, Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de que era algo que no podía simplemente ignorar. Rin no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, cada vez que él la veia ella desviaba la mirada a otro lado, si la tocaba, huía de su contacto sutilmente. Una nota de alarma se activo en él. No había hecho nada que la molestara en los últimos días, estaba siendo todo lo que ella pedía, pasaba tiempo con ella y hacía un esfuerzo enorme por abrirse más a ella. Lo único que podía causar ese comportamiento era que hubiera recordado algo.

Rin dejó caer el bote de pegamento.

—Lo siento, se me resbaló de las manos—se agacho para recoger el envase.

Sesshomaru resoplo. No iba a pasar el resto del día de esa manera. Siendo mucho más ágil que ella, le arranco el envase de las manos para dejarlo sobre la mesa. Salió de la habitación y volvió con una toalla. Le tomó las manos y le limpio el pegamento. Pudo ver su incomodidad a través de sus ojos.

—¿Vas a decirme que te pasa? —pregunto suavemente.

—Solo estoy cansada.

—Bien —tiro la toalla al suelo y la abrazo —. Cuando quieras hablar estaré aquí para ti—ella seguía tensa en sus brazos —. Te amo.

Ella se estremeció ante esas últimas palabras y sin poder controlarse comenzó a sollozar. El en respuesta la abrazo con más fuerza. Estaba seguro de que su actitud no era por haber recordado algo de lo que él había hecho, era otra cosa.

—No merezco estar contigo —dijo ella al fin.

—¿Qué? —eso era nuevo. Estaba acostumbrado a ser él, el villano de la historia no ella—. Que locuras estas diciendo. Tu eres la mujer más maravillosa que conozco.

—No es cierto—replico.

Rin por fin se rindió y relajo en sus brazos, permitiéndole acariciarla. Cuando por fin pudo hablar de nuevo se disculpo diciéndole que el embarazo la tenía muy sensible y que todo le resultaba demásiado estresante. También le dijo que extrañaba dar clases. Y que quería darle una vuelta a su casa para sentir a su mamá. Pero, no tuvo el valor de hablar sobre el recuerdo del otro hombre. Sólo esperaba que con eso pudiera convencerlo.

—Tengo una solución para eso —le respondió él, luego de que ella terminará de contarle todo.

—¿Cuál es? —preguntó curiosa.

—Rin—la tomo por las manos —¿Quieres que nos vayamos de Luna de Miel?

Rin abrió los ojos como platos. Desde que se casaron lo había deseado, pero, Sesshomaru nunca había tenido tiempo.

—No voy a seguir en el caso actual, así que tendré algo de tiempo. Podriamos ir a cualquier lugar. Una playa quizás.

—Me encantaría— su rostro volvió a iluminarse.

—¿A donde quieres ir? —le pregunto mientras que se sentaba y la atraía hacia él para que se acomodara sobre sus piernas.

—Al mar, quiero ir a un lugar con un clima tropical—lo rodeo con sus brazos.

—¿Algun sitio en específico?

—Mmmm. Siempre he querido ir a las Maldivas, pero no sé si sea conveniente por el embarazo.

—Iremos— acaricio su vientre —tú, nuestra bebé y yo.

—No puedo creer que por fin vamos a ir de Luna de Miel.

—Créalo señora, y ahora — se levantó con ella en brazos—. Quiero disfrutar de tus atenciones por un rato.

Ella sonrió.

—Sus deseos son órdenes.

Sesshomaru la llevó en brazos hasta su habitación, donde pasaron el resto de la mañana haciendo el amor. Rin, se concentro en sus caricias y toda la confusión desapareció de su mente. Ella lo amaba y en ese momento no podía ni siquiera imaginar el tener ese tipo de contacto con alguien más. Su cuerpo, mente y alma le pertenecían a una sola persona, Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha apareció en la noche por su casa. Ya la habitación de la bebé estaba terminada. Rin corrió a enseñársela.

—Quedó hermosa—dijo su cuñado.

—Aún falta comprar el mobiliario —agregó ella—. Quisiera colocar su nombre en esta parte —Señaló la pared que estaba frente a la ventana.

—¿Ya pensaron cuál será su nombre?

—Hiromi — respondió Sesshomaru que estaba parado en la puerta.

Lo habían decidido esa mañana después de hacer el amor. Hiromi, mar grande. Sesshomaru le dijo que quería que su hija se llamara así en representación de su gusto por el mar y el simbolismo de su amor, tan grande como el mar.

—Hiromi Taisho, se escucha bien — dijo el menor de los hermanos.

Bajaron a la sala y se quedaron hablando un rato hasta que Rin se disculpo diciendo que iría a ayudar a Kaede a preparar la cena. Los dos hermanos asintieron y dijeron que se quedarían allí un poco más.

—Necesito preguntarte algo — dijo Inuyasha luego de que Rin abandono la sala.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Vamos a tu estudio.

Sesshomaru no puso objeción. Inuyasha, que entró después que él, cerró la puerta con llave.

—¿Quien es Kohaku? — preguntó sin rodeos. Con su hermano las cosas tenían que ser así.

A Sesshomaru no pareció impresionarle su pregunta, o por lo menos, no lo demostró.

—Ya veo, estuviste hablando con Kagome —se recostó a su asiento — déjame adivinar que te dijo. ¿Es el padre de la bebe?.

—¿No es eso cierto?

—Hiromi es mi hija, no voy a permitir que el muy maldito le haga pensar a Rin lo contrario—bramo.

—Rin tenía algo con él.

—Rin me ama a mí —replicó.

—Pero no cambia el hecho de que tenía algo con él, que tu lo sabías y que la estas engañando—Inuyasha hablaba calmado—. Ella te dejó por defender a un criminal, no has pensado que quizás la decepción fue tan grande que...

—No—lo interrumpió —. Rin no se acostó con él.

—Rin merece saber la verdad.

Silencio.

—Estás trabajando de nuevo para Naraku, cuando ella se entere volverá a ocurrir lo mismo. Se irá con Kagome y allí va a estar Kohaku contándole su versión de la historia — creía en lo que decía Kagome, esa era su percepción de la verdad. Si Sesshomaru decía que Hiromi era su hija, entonces esa era la verdad.

—Voy a dejar el caso.

Eso lo sorprendió.

—Dejaras de trabajar para uno de los hombres más importantes del país. ¿Sin consecuencias?

—Tengo un plan, pero, no puedo contártelo.

—Se cauteloso por favor.

—Sabes que lo soy.

Días después Rin se encontraba sola en la casa. Kaede no iría a trabajar ese día y Sesshomaru se había ido desde temprano para finiquitar el caso en el que trabajaba. Después de eso irían a una agencia de viaje para planear su luna de miel. Se sentía bastante emocionada ante la idea de poder viajar juntos. Sólo esperaba que sus siete meses de embarazo ni impidieran el viaje.

Rin, no había vuelto a ir al mini market donde vio al hombre de las galletas. Tampoco había tenido más recuerdos sobre él. Sin embargo, eso no la hacía sentir más tranquila. La inquietud que le causaba ese beso no había desaparecido. Ella quería dejar de pensar en eso así busco algo que hacer. Opto por hacer la colada.

Cuando estaba terminando de meter la ropa en la lavadora recordó los abrigos que estaban en el recibidor. Fue rápidamente por ellos. Rin tenía la costumbre de revisar los bolsillos antes de echar la ropa. Ese día no fue la excepción. Se sorprendió un poco de encontrar un sobre sellado en su propio abrigo. Lo puso sobre la mesa pensando que quizás Sesshomaru se había equivocado. Cuando todo estaba dentro, programo el aparato para lavar y secar.

Seis horas restantes, leyó que decía la pantalla. Volvió su mirada hacia la mesa y la curiosidad la invadió. Tomó de nuevo el papel en sus manos y reconoció su olor. No era el de su esposo, era el del hombre de las galletas. Con las manos temblorosas violo el sello que protegía el contenido de aquel extraño papel. Lo que vio dentro le corto la respiración.

—No puede ser —mustio al tiempo que se dejaba caer al piso desparramando todos los recortes a su alrededor.

* * *

Espero que les hayan gustado estos dos capítulos. Como siempre les dejo un adelanto del próximo cap. titulado Adiós.

**"me deje engañar por él. Supongo que al final deseaba tanto olvidar que mi subconsciente lo hizo realidad"**

**"Voy a ayudarte a hundir a Secure Health. Con esto ****— señalo la hoja que había quedado en sus manos — podrás hacer lo que se te plazca con esa empresa"**

**"¿Y de que le servirá un marido muerto?"**

No olviden dejarme sus comentarios.

Besos!

**Aclaratoria: **

Este es un Fic de Sesshomaru x Rin. Las partes de Kohaku a penas y se tocarán. Decirles más seria arruinar el final. Otra cosa, Rin no engañó a Sesshomaru ellos ya estaban separados cuando ella le dijo que vivía con KohaKu, eso fue en el prólogo.


	6. Adios

**Adiós**

* * *

Rin se abrazó a su amiga dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. Kagome, a su vez, la sostuvo con miedo de que fuese a romperse. Después de un largo rato, se sentaron en la colorida sala de Kagome, eso hizo sonreír a Rin. Su amiga y su gusto por los colores alegres. Kagome volvió luego de un rato con una taza de té.

— Ten, es relajante.

Rin lo acepto, tras terminar de beber el líquido caliente sabor a mentas, se sentía un poco más preparada para hablar. Busco su bolso y saco un sobre blanco maltratado.

— ¿Sabes qué es?

Kagome asintió.

—Recuerdo a Miroku y Sango. Los conocí en tu fiesta de graduación—fiesta a la que Sesshomaru no había ido argumentando que tenía mucho trabajo.

— ¿Qué más recuerdas? — inquirio.

—No mucho, tengo lagunas mentales sobre haber estado con ellos… —hizo una pausa para mirar a los ojos a su amiga —… recuerdo cuando Miroku nos dijo con emoción que comenzaría a trabajar en misma empresa que su padre y dolorosamente también recordé cuando nos dijo que su padre estaba enfermo, recuerdo el diagnóstico del médico —sonrió con ironía —. Y también recuerdo cuando le pedí a Sesshomaru que los ayudara a demandar a la empresa. ¿Qué estúpida no crees?

— Esto no fue tu culpa, lo sabes.

—Miroku nos conto que el medico había dicho que el cáncer era producto de la exposición a Radón, y que planeaban demandar a la empresa Secure Health, perteneciente a Naraku. Yo fui tan tonta como para creer que Sesshomaru podría ayudarlos, cuando, lo que sucedió, fue todo lo contrario. Sesshomaru destruyó cualquier posibilidad de que el padre de Miroku y los demás trabajadores tuviesen un tratamiento adecuado.

—Tu no sabías lo que Sesshomaru estaba haciendo— replico.

—Pero me deje engañar por él. Supongo que al final deseaba tanto olvidar que mi subconsciente lo hizo realidad.

—No es fácil darte cuenta de que la persona que amas no es lo que pensabas.

—No, yo lo sabía. Lo he sabido siempre. Desde que lo conocí, vi su ambición, su sed de poder. Quería ser el mejor sin importar que o quien tuviese que llevarse por el camino. Nada le importa más que el mismo. Fui una tonta al creer que yo podría importarle más que su imperio.

— ¿Sesshomaru ya lo sabe?

— No, salió temprano hoy. Me dijo que regresaría tarde.

Kagome se alivió, tendrían un poco más de tiempo antes de que apareciera

—Kagome, quiero que me expliques por qué permitiste que estuviera tanto tiempo con Sesshomaru. Pudiste haberme dicho la verdad desde el principio y, sin embargo, callaste. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

¿Debería arrojarle más leña al fuego? ¿No se sentía demasiado mal Rin ya? Si le contaba lo que hizo Sesshomaru solo iba a conseguir que se apartara de ella, así como, se apartó de Sango y Miroku.

—Fue él verdad— Dijo. Con tristeza. Rin— ¿Cómo lo hizo? — estaba a punto de volver a llorar. ¿Por qué Sesshomaru se empeñaba en lastimar a sus amigos?

—No tiene importancia— negó Kagome. No valía la pena contarle el resto. Solo conseguiría lastimarla más.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer con él? — pregunto intentando desviar su atención de ella.

Rin tras tomar una larga inspiración dijo:

— No lo sé. Supongo que no puedo deshacerme de él. No importa si sea sincero o no —a este punto dudaba que su cariño por su hija fuese cierto —.El no dejara que me aparte mientras tenga a su hija.

Kagome puso los ojos como platos.

—Entonces la niña si es de Sesshomaru.

Rin le devolvió una mirada de sorpresa

— ¿Qué acabas de decir?

Kagome se quedó en silencio.

Rin sopeso lo que su amiga le acababa de decir, y la posibilidad que había rechazado volvió a ella como un cubo de agua fría. Trato de repasar por su memoria todo lo que hasta ese momento había rescatado. La cabeza amenazaba con dolerle. Su mente era como un rompecabezas, al que le faltaban muchas piezas y las que estaban, se encontrabas desordenadas. Solo había una posibilidad y era…

— ¿Cómo se llama? — pregunto al fin.

— ¿Quién?

—La persona que me entrego el sobre con los periódicos viejos. La persona que tú piensas que es el padre de mi hija—... que su hija no fuera de su esposo. Era la única posibilidad que faltaba.

—Kohaku, su nombre es Kohaku.

Rin pensó que con escuchar su nombre podría recordar algo sobre él, pero no fue así. No sentía nada más que curiosidad con la mención de ese nombre. Quería saber quién era y como habían terminado juntos.

— Kohaku— repitió Rin. Pronunciar su nombre le resultaba familiar.

— ¿Sabes quién es el padre?

Rin negó con la cabeza.

—No recuerdo haber tenido relaciones con Sesshomaru, pero tampoco recuerdo nada con Kohaku. Supongo que solo deduje lo más obvio.

— Kohaku es hermano de Sango, estudió fuera de la ciudad y volvió hace casi un año y medio. Lo conocimos en la boda de Sango y Miroku. Ellos se casaron tres meses después de que Miroku consiguiera su empleo…

Rin hizo el intento de recordar esa boda, no consiguió nada.

—… Él se fijó en ti de inmediato. En ese entonces tú y Sesshomaru estaban mal. Solías contarme que discutían mucho. Luego el papá de Miruku enfermo.

—Y yo le pedí a Sesshomaru que lo ayudara con su demanda, recuerdo que le dije a Miroku que le había pedido a mi esposo que lo representara. Sin embargo, no recuerdo habérselo pedido. Pero, en mi memoria sobre ese momento, tengo la certeza de que lo hice. Lo mismo para cuando supe que él era quien representaba a Secure Health. Mi memoria sobre Sesshomaru está bloqueada.

— Quizás, no sea casualidad que el periodo que olvidaste sea justamente dos años. Si lo piensas bien, fue justamente un día antes de conocerlos. Tal vez, quisiste bloquear todo lo que paso con ellos— tan doloroso fue así, pensó.

— La doctora dijo algo parecido. Dijo que algo muy traumático me había ocurrido y por ello mi memoria se bloqueó — Rin parecía cansada — ¿Qué paso después?

—Después del juicio se separaron, no sé cómo fue. Solo recuerdo que viniste aquí hecha un desastre. Luego te fuiste a vivir a tu casa. No sé en qué momento comenzó su relación, ambos fueron bastante reservados. Pero, al momento del accidente, llevaban casi tres meses viviendo juntos.

—Y yo tenía dos de embarazo —agregó Rin — Por Dios Kagome, dime que Sesshomaru no sabía nada sobre Kohaku.

La cara de Kagome lo dijo todo.

—No lo puedo creer — Rin se levantó y salió al pequeño balcón del apartamento —. Necesito aire — explico. ¿Hasta dónde era capaz de llegar su marido con tal de salirse con la suya?

— Sesshomaru, valiéndose de su poder, ha impedido que él se acerque a ti desde el primer día en la clínica. De lo contrario habría sido Kohaku y no él quien hubiera estado en ese momento a tu lado cuando despertaste.

—No puedo más — admitió con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Lo mejor será que descanses y no te fuerces mas por hoy.

—No, tengo que hablar con Kohaku. Por favor llámalo.

—¿Estas segura?

—Si, por Hi…— se detuvo al ver que estaba a punto de pronunciar el nombre que Sesshomaru le había puesto a su hija —. Por mi hija—corrigió—. Tengo que hacerlo.

El abogado Bankotsu se encontraba en una discreta cafetería al norte de la ciudad, era una zona tranquila y poco transitada. Ideal para aquellos que querían privacidad. Miro el reloj una vez mas, aun faltaban quince minutos para que su cita llegara. Le habían dicho que tenían información sobre el caso de su yerno. Hubiera hecho caso omiso si la persona que le dijo eso hubiese sido otra. Pero al tratarse de él, no podía simplemente dejarlo pasar.

Al alzar su vista lo vio entrar. Era un hombre joven, no podía tener mas de 30 años, sin embargo , su actitud era la de alguien experimentado. Su porte derrochaba confianza. Era alguien de quien tenias tener cuidado.

Ambos se saludaron con un breve apretón de manos. Un gesto de confianza de la que carecía esta reunión. Lo cierto era que confiaba en Sesshomaru Taisho de la misma forma en la que confiaba en que un bebe no se comería un dulce.

— Vayamos al grano — se adelantó —. ¿Qué podrías darme tu que ya no tenga?

Sesshomaru mostro una mediana sonrisa. ¿Tanta confianza tenia en si mismo?

—Esto — le lanzo una carpeta repleta de hojas de cálculos.

Bankotsu tras leer su contenido lo miraba de hito en hito.

—Voy a ayudarte a hundir a Secure Health. Con esto — señalo la hoja que había quedado en sus manos — podrás hacer lo que se te plazca con esa empresa.

— ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

— Varias cosas. Lo mas importante es que necesito que tu cuñado, el canciller, George Hunt, proteja a mi esposa y a mi hija una vez que el juez dicte el fallo a tu favor. No —corrigió—, la protegerán una vez que yo deje el caso.

—Naraku no tiene que saber que fuiste tu el que me entrego los expedientes. NI siquiera tienes que dejar el caso. Puedes fingir perfectamente que aun lo defiendes.

—Existen solo dos personas que conocen lo que acabo de entregarte. Una de ellas soy yo y no quiero joderle la vida a la otra.

— ¿Sesshomaru Taisho pondrá en peligro su familia por encima de otra persona? Vamos, solo tienes que decirme su nombre y toda la culpa recaerá sobre él. Tu podras continuar con tu vida.

Eso funcionaria solo si quería su vida sin Rin y eso, defnitivamente, no estaba en sus planes. Tenia que hacer lo que ella quería y eso era hacer justicia con la empresa que destruyo a sus amigos. Asi pusiera en riesgo su propia vida, era la única forma de que ella pudiese perdonarlo algún dia.

—Olvidalo. No vas a convencerme con tus argumentos baratos. Lo siguiente que harás será esto…

—¿Dónde estabas? — Kagura estaba alterada.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Soy tu compañera, por amor a Dios —chillo—. Por su puesto que me importa. Sobre todo cuando tengo a Hakudoshi todo el día pisándome los talones.

—Estoy dejando el caso — no tenía motivos para seguir ocultandolo.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco? — grito Kagura.

—No tienes por qué chillar de esa forma — la reprendio —. No, no estoy loco. Simplemente no quiero seguir arriesgándome por Naraku.

Kagura lo empujo hasta su oficina y tras estar dentro cerro con llave.

—Te recuerdo que tu cuellito esta en riesgo tanto como el mio.

— Escuchame Kagura, mi esposa esta de nuevo a mi lado y esta a punto de dar a luz. Si se entera de que de nuevo estoy defendiendo a Naraku va a dejarme.

KAgura resoplo.

— ¿Y de que le servirá un marido muerto?

— No lo sé. Pero la lastimaría menos de esa forma.

— ¿Y si a la que quieren muerta es a ella?

— Esta recordando cosas, es cuestión de tiempo para que recuerde el caso de sus amigos. Va a odiarme después de ello. Lo peor que puedo hacerle es que compruebe que soy un demonio sin alma.

— ¿Y tu hija?

— Puede que no sea mia—admitió por primera vez—. Con aceptarlo públicamente, la mantendré a salvo.

—Disculpame querido, pero te conozco demasiado como para creerte — Kagura camino hacia la puerta —. Sea lo que sea que estes planeando por favor cuídate. No quiero terminar trabajando al lado de un viejo o una mujer despechada.

Kohaku llego a casa de Kagome lo mas rápido que pudo, ella le había dicho que era urgente. Kagome le abrio la puerta y le señalo el balcón.

—Los dejare solos —dijo. Y salio del apartamento.

Kohaku se tropezó con los muebles mas de dos veces al intentar ir hacia donde estaba Rin. Ella, que había estado mirando hacia la calle, volvió su vista a él. Lucia triste.

—¿Cómo estas? — pregunto cuando estuvo a su lado.

Hizo el ademan de abrazarla, pero ella lo rechazo sutilmente.

—No muy bien. Mi cabeza parece un puzzle al que se le perdieron la mitad de las piezas.

— Buena relación. Si ese fuese el caso podría asegurar que quienes perdieron las piezas fueron tus alumnos. O los hombres que quieren tu amor.

—No te recuerdo —lo corto Rin.

— ¿Puedo por lo menos tener una oportunidad?

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Solo que vayamos a nuestra casa, a donde realmente vivías. Puede que podamos encontrar la primera pieza perdida allí.

— Esta bien.

Llegaron al edificio, no era lujoso pero era mucho mas grande que el de Kagome. Kohaku vio lo que ella tenía en sus manos y dijo:

—Adelante.

Rin abrió la primera puerta con el magnético del juego de llaves que estaba dentro del bolso que le entrego Kagome.

— De todos los orígenes que se me ocurrieron, jamás imagine que serían las llaves del apartamento de otro hombre.

—Me alegra que aun las tengas.

Rin contuvo la respiración en cuanto entraron.

—Mis zapatillas — mustio.

—Están allí desde que te fuiste esa mañana.

Ella asintió y continuo recorriendo la estancia. Dejo que su mano palpara las diferentes superficies que iban apareciendo ante ella. La sensación de reconocimiento la invadió. Este era el lugar donde él la había besado. Esa era la encimera de donde ella había tomado el dulce que él le había preparado.

— ¿Sabes hacer postres? — preguntó por inercia.

—Si, cada domingo hacíamos alguna receta diferente. A ti te gustaba llevarles una porción a tus niños el lunes. Decías que así se animaban más a ir a sus clases contigo.

Rin entro en la habitación y tras abrir el armario vio que todas sus cosas estaban allí. No le quedaban dudas, ella había estado viviendo allí.

— ¿Podrías traerme un poco de agua por favor?

— Por su puesto.

Rin se sentó en la sala mientras que él le traía un vaso con agua.

— La niña. ¿Es tuya? — pregunto con un hilo de voz.

El asintió.

— Aun conservo conmigo la prueba de embarazo, es lo único que me mantenía conectado a ella.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Sesshomaru amenazo a Kagome, le dijo que enviaría su familia a la cárcel y haría que les quitaran el templo si te decíamos algo. Pero, ya no aguante más. No podía permitir que se quedara contigo y con mi hija.

—No puedo creer que le haya hecho eso a Kagome, la pobre debe de estar hecha un manojo de nervios en este momento. Tengo que hablar con él. No puede hacerle nada.

—No voy a dejar que vayas sola — no iba a permitir que Sesshomaru volviera a alejarla.

—Supongo que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión.

El negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Vas a quedarte aquí?

—Es demasiado pronto para mi, dame un poco mas de tiempo. En estos momentos eres un desconocido para mi.

—Todo el que tú quieras— dijo mientras que rozaba sus labios con los suyos.

Ella se quedo inmóvil ante su contacto.

El teléfono fijo comenzó a sonar .

Kohaku lo ignoro para concentrarse en todas las reacciones de ella. Si bien lo le correspondía, tampoco lo había rechazado.

— Es un buen comienzo. La primera vez, me diste una cachetada.

Rin abrio sus ojos.

— No te creo — ella no era el tipo de persona que hacia eso.

— Aun tengo la marca — dijo mientras le mostraba el chachete.

Ella se acercó para examinarlo

— No tienes nada —concluyó.

— Yo creo que si— dijo y volvió a besarla, justo como ella lo había recordado. Esta vez no pudo evitar abrir sus labios y dejarlo explorar su boca. El la abrazo suavemente permitiéndole que fuese ella quien decidiera su cercanía. Se sentía extraño y al mismo tiempo tan familiar.

El pito del teléfono sonó y la voz de una persona grabando un mensaje hizo que se separan. Era Miroku.

"Kohaku, cuando llegues por favor llámame. Acabo de salir del juzgado, como lo sospechamos, Sesshomaru y Kagura estaban al lado de Hakudoshi. Ellos están representándolos de nuevo, pero lo que ellos no saben es que Bankotsu tiene un Az bajo su manga"

Kohaku deseo haber parado esa llamada, no quería que ella sufriera mas.

Rin a su vez, recogio sus cosas y dijo.

— Vamos, antes de que vayan.

— Por mas que fanfarronee no tiene nada — dijo Kagura refiriéndose a Bankotsu— sigue con el mismo cuento.

Hakudoshi observaba a uno de los abogados de mala gana.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Taisho? — preguntó con fastidio.

— No me necesitas aquí. Kagura puede hacer perfectamente el trabajo, no tienen nada tu contra— respondió sereno.

—Da la casualidad de que Naraku te quiere aquí y mientras eso sea así te toca poner tu trasero en ese asiento y escucharme y actuar como mi abogado.

—No voy a seguir en el caso — anuncio.

— Esa no es tu decisión — lo corrigió.

— Si la es y desde este momento has dejado de ser mi cliente. No te preocupes por nuestra confidencialidad, seguirá intacta. Siempre y cuando mi familia este a salvo. De lo contrario alguien más se encargara de soltar toda la sopa.

—No creas que vas a salirte con la tuya.

El abogado se levantó airoso. Y fue hacia la puerta. Cogio el pomo con su mano y dijo:

— Ya lo veremos.

Abrio la puerta de su oficina mirando a Hakudoshi.

—Puedes retirarte.

Hakudoshi le lanzo una sonrisa burlona y Kagura tenia los ojos como platos. El volvió su rostro hacia la entrada y todo lo que pudo sentir fue un sonoro golpe que impacto en su mejilla. Instintivamente llevo su mano hacia su rostro. No de nuevo. Rin lo miraba con sus ojos llenos de furia, odio, decepción, justo como ese día.

—Eres un ser despreciable — mascullo— ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? — Estrello sus puños contra su pecho — ¿Cómo demonios pudiste engañarme de esta manera?

—Cálmate, por favor — le pidió al tiempo que intentaba sujetarla.

—Quítame tus manos de encima — lo empujo. Si hubiese querido podría haberla sujetado de nuevo, pero no quería lastimarla a ella o la bebe.

— Ok, esta bien. No te tocare. Pero por favor quédate tranquila y dime que es lo que pasa.

— Que me quede tranquila. No Sesshomaru. Solo vine aquí a advertirte dos cosas; la primera de ellas es que ni se te ocurra cumplir la amenaza que le hiciste a Kagome y; la segunda es que no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mi nunca mas en toda tu maldita vida. Vas a darme el divorcio y te vas a olvidar de mi. No quiero seguir ni un minuto mas de mi vida casada con un demonio sin alma.

—No puedes pedirme eso.

—No te lo estoy pidiendo. No te quiero cerca de mi ni de mi hija.

—Tambien es mia— replico.

—No es tuya y lo sabes. Jamas pensé que llegarías tan lejos — decir eso le dolió. Hasta ese momento había mantenido la duda de que Sesshomaru no fuese el padre de su bebe.

— Hiromi es mi hija— mascullo.

—Sesshomaru, recupere toda mi memoria— confeso —. No puedes seguir engañándome.

— No — la abrazo —. Solo repites lo que ellos te dijeron — le dijo al oído —. Si hubieras recuperado tu memoria no me habrías vuelto a decir esto —la soltó de golpe —. Entonces vete — grito —. Si te vas a ir con ese imbécil — señalo a Kohaku quien se había quedado detrás de ella todo ese tiempo —. No vales la pena, váyanse con su hija. De nada me sirve una esposa que se revuelca con otro. Ah y Hakudoshi haz lo que quieras.

Adios.

* * *

Disculpen la demora, subiré el resto de los capítulos hoy mismo.


	7. Nacimiento

**Nacimiento**

* * *

Rin, observaba con recelo a su ex cuñado desde la entrada del apartamento de Kagome.

—¿Podemos hablar? —pidió el hombre.

—Adelante —dijo Rin con un suspiro.

Inuyasha era igual de obstinado que su ex, insistirá hasta el cansancio en hablar con ella.

El hombre de cabello plateado entro en la sala. En ese momento solo estaban ellos dos. Kagome, se había ido a trabajar desde temprano.

—¿Como estas? —su voz denotaba su preocupación por ella.

—He vivido los últimos seis meses de mi vida bajo un engaño. ¿Como quieres que este?

—Yo... Lo siento —se disculpó —. No tenia idea de tu relación con Kohaku.

—¿Habría marcado eso alguna diferencia? —resoplo—. Tengo entendido que hablaste con él días antes y, sin embargo, seguiste callado. No vengas con cuentos Inuyasha, no a mi. Conozco perfectamente tu lealtad hacia Sesshomaru—Kohaku le había dicho que el día que se vieron hablo con Inuyasha y este había prometido ayudarlo.

—Mi lealtad también está contigo, Rin. Eras mi amiga antes de ser mi cuñada. Pero, supongo que es eso lo que Kohaku quiere. Alejarte de mi.

—No, es lo que el quiera. Es lo que tu callaste lo que hace que no quiera verlos. Sabias lo que Sesshomaru hizo, sabias que estábamos separados y no me dijiste nada. Estoy segura que también sabias que esta trabajando de nuevo para Naraku.

—Cuando llegue tu y mi hermano estaban felices. Fuiste tu la que me lo dijo. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?—se defendio—. Las dos personas que más quiero estaban felices el uno con el otro.

》Por otro lado, hable con Sesshomaru el día que supe lo de Kohaku, me dijo que no iba a representar a Secure Health, por ti. Dijo que no te volvería a perderte y también, me aseguro que Hiromi era su hija.

—Y, tu le creíste todo como un buen hermano — dijo con ironía. Ella había comprobado que Sesshomaru estaba trabajando para Naraku.

—¿Crees que mi hermano aceptaría el hijo de otro hombre? —ese, era su principal motivo para creer en su hermano. Sabía que era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar tal cosa.

Rin se quedó en silencio.

—Eso pensé. Solo sabes lo que Kohaku te cuenta— Inuyasha estaba molesto, si dudaba de su hermano, por lo menos, también tenia que dudar del otro.

—No es solo Kohaku, Kagome también lo piensa —replicó.

Inuyasha bufó.

—Por favor Rin, Kagome aún piensa que yo amo a Kikyo.

—¿Qué quieres que haga entonces, que vuelva con Sesshomaru como si nada hubiera pasado? — ella sabía que no había manera de conocer completamente la verdad. Sólo con sus propios recuerdos.

—No, quiero que le hagas una prueba de ADN a la mi sobrina cuando nazca.

Rin, no se sorprendió con su petición. En realidad ella llevaba toda la mañana pensándolo. Era la única forma de revelar quien era el verdadero padre de su hija

—Ya lo había pensado —admitió —. Pero, eso no cambia nada entre Sesshomaru y yo.

Inuyasha resoplo.

—Cambia el hecho de que te acostaste con él viviendo con otro—vacilo un poco antes de agregar —: ¿Por qué te quedas a vivir aquí y no con Kohaku? Con mi hermano no tuviste problema.

—No lo recuerdo —no tenia caso mentirle, a parte de la escena del beso, no recordaba nada más—. En cambio, a tu hermano si lo recordaba. Creía que aún estábamos juntos. Es por eso que no tuve problemas con él — a parte de él hecho que con su aún esposo se sentía completamente cómoda. Con Kohaku no se sentía a gusto, a pesar de haberle correspondido el beso del día anterior, algo en ella no estaba tranquilo si estaba a su lado.

Inuyasha percibió la duda en su interior. Por los momentos eso era suficiente para él, no permitiría que por los errores de su hermano, un extraño terminara aprovechandose de su falta de memoria.

—Sólo te pido que por favor no me alejes de ustedes—dijo con sinceridad —. Si la niña resulta ser de Kohaku, los dejaré en paz y me encargaré de que Sesshomaru también lo haga. Pero, si resulta ser mi sobrina, no habrá nada en el mundo que haga que me aleje de ustedes.

Rin asintió y permitió que el se acercara a hablarle a su bebé. Después de un rato, se fue.

¿Qué tan probable era que su hija fuese de su marido? Si había algo en lo que Inuyasha tenía razón era en que ella no había tenido problemas para acostarse de nuevo con Sesshomaru. Por otro lado, ella estaba segura de haberlo dejado, y ella no era el tipo de persona que toma los compromisos a la ligera. Si de verdad estaba viendo con Kohaku era imposible que la niña fuese de Sesshomaru. A menos que, todo fuese una mentira. Pero, Kagome no le mentiría. ¿Por qué no podía recordar completamente su memoria?

Inuyasha, todo era su culpa. Si no hubiera venido a decirle todas esas cosas, ella estaría mucho más tranquila.

Más tarde el timbre volvió a sonar, Rin se asomo por la mirilla y vio que era el asistente de su marido. Por un momento pensó en no abrir, pero, al igual que con Inuyasha supo que no la dejaría en paz hasta hablar con ella.

Abrió la puerta y dijo;

—¿Qué quiere?

—Señora—saludo —. Solo he venido a entregarle esto.

Le paso un sobre manilla de tamaño oficio.

—Hasta luego —hizo una referencia y se retiro.

Rin vio el sobre con desconfianza. Estaba sellado. Sin perder tiempo lo abrió. Sacó con cuidado las pulcrs hojas que estaban dentro. Cuando comenzó su lectura, se llevó una mano a la boca y sus ojos automáticamente se llenaron de lágrimas.

Era un formato de divorcio solicitado por ella.

Se limpio las lágrimas y busco la fecha, era de hace ocho meses. Lo recordaba, ella había iniciado los trámites de divorcio, en ese momento el se había negado a firmar dicho papel.

Lo recordaba, el momento exacto en el que se lo había pedido. Ella había ido a su despacho a exigirle que firmara, de esa manera todo sería más fácil.

"Firma el maldito papel"—le había dicho ella.

"No, no después de lo que paso"

"Si no lo haces por las buenas, lo harás por las malas "

"Te deseo suerte encontrando un abogado mejor que yo "

Hasta en ese momento fue arrogante.

¿Por qué le hacía llegar ahora ese documento? Adelanto las páginas y comprobó que no había ningún artículo que estipulara la custodia de un menor. Rin trago grueso antes de revisar la última página.

Estaba firmada, por ambos. Sesshomaru le había entregado su solicitud de divorcio firmada. Con esto solo tenía que entregársela a un abogado y si era lo suficientemente bueno, estarían divorciados antes de que su hija naciera.

—¿De verdad estas arrepentido? —mustio.

Sesshomaru sabía que ya no tenía más tiempo, si quería recuperar a Rin, tenía que demostrarle que de verdad estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por ella, por eso decidió enviarle lo que ella tanto le había pedido desde el principio. Un arma de doble filo. Si se dejaba convencer por sus amigos buscaría un abogado. Pero si aún lo quería esperaría hasta que Hiromi naciera, si ese era el caso, le confirmaría que aún tendría una oportunidad.

Detuvo su vehículo frente al despacho de Bankotsu, agarro firmemente el último informe, el golpe final. Solo con eso ganaría el caso contra Secure Heatl. Tenia tres armas en su poder, una, era contra Secure Heatl, la otra era contra George Hunt y la tercera era su seguro de vida.

Bankotsu lo recibió con su típica actitud de autosuficiencia. Sesshomaru, sin bajar su guardia y se entregó a su papel, el de esposo arrepentido y preocupado por su mujer.

—Como lo prometí, tu mujer está siendo custodiada — hablo Bankotsu—. Ocho guardaespaldas encubiertos estado unidenses han sido encargados de protegerla por el mismo canciller.

—Cuento con que hagan su trabajo, si algo le pasa... he dado la orden para que la vida privada de tu cuñado salga a la luz—esa era su segunda arma, en su poder tenía registros de los movimientos de cuentas bancarias pertenecientes al "intachable" canciller. Su país no permitiría tal corrupción en uno de sus representantes, el señor sería extraditado de inmediato a su país y juzgado con toda la fuerza de la ley.

—Eso ya lo sabemos, mi cuñado se toma muy en serio su trabajo.

Sesshomaru le entregó el último informe sobre Naraku que le quedaba.

Bankotsu lo examino con una sonrisa en su cara.

—Esto es magnífico — dijo al tiempo que leía la hoja del informe.

—En esa ocasión te entregue una copia—en el restaurante —, como puedes ver te estoy dando el original.

Sesshomaru acaba de entregarle el informe original de la inspección que hicieron hace un año en las instalaciones de la empresa, en este se comprobaba la presencia del gas que había causado la enfermedad y muerte de los trabajadores.

—No se olvide, Bankotsu. No importa si yo no estoy, alguien de mi confianza estára vigilando que cumplas tu parte. Si no lo haces, adiós Canciller.

Ya todo estaba listo ahora solo tenía que esperar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó al ver a su hermano en el estudio de su casa con una botella de licor en las manos.

—No es obvio—respondió.

—Rin, se fue con un desconocido y tu maravilloso plan es emborracharte—reclamó.

—No fastidies —le dio un trago a la botella.

Inuyasha se abalanzó sobre él tratando inútilmente de hacer que dejase de tomar.

—Ya lárgate —grito—. No necesito una maldita niñera.

—¿Haz perdido la cabeza? —Inuyasha seguía sin poder creer lo que estaba ante sus ojos—. No puedo creer que no vayas a luchar por Rin.

—Le di lo que ella quería—su hermano lo miró confundido —. El divorcio —aclaro—. Rin ahora es libre de mi.

—Serás idiota — mascullo—. La convencí de hacer un ADN en cuanto nazca la niña.

Sesshomaru lo miro fijamente.

—Ella dijo que no era mi hija.

—Ella repitió lo que Kohaku le dijo— dijo molesto.

—Como sea, ya es demasiado tarde. Ya la perdí.

Rin trato de permanecer calmada durante la contratación, el dolor no era demasiado fuerte y duraba solo un par de segundos. Desde esa semana habían comenzado, el intervalo en un principio fue interdiario. Ella sabía que las contracciones de parto no comenzaban de repente. Era un proceso lento que avisaba con bastante tiempo de anticipación. El la noche anterior había tenido una y ahora otra, cada vez se hacían más seguidas, eso quería decir que ya faltaba muy poco para conocer a su pequeña bebé.

Miró con añoranza la pequeña cunita hubicada al lado de su cama, dentro yacía el bolso con las cosas que necesitaría su hija para esos primeros días en este mundo. No tenía muchas cosas, puesto que casi todo se había quedado en casa de Sesshomaru. Por su parte sólo pudo comprar algunas cosas. Quería guardar sus ahorros por si se presentaba algún inconveniente. Kohaku al principio había insistido en comprarle más cosas a la niña, pero ella se negó Rotundamente. No estaba cambiando un padre por otro.

Por otra parte él no había vuelto a besara desde que ella le pidió que no lo hiciera.

Kagome entró entro en la habitación sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Ya están aquí —dijo desde la puerta.

—En un momento voy.

Sango, Miroku, Kohaku y Kagome estaban reunidos en la sala verde menta. Rin los saludo con su típica sonrisa a lo que ellos respondieron con emoción y empatia. Sango se abalanzó sobre su barriga y comenzó a hablarle a la que consideraba su sobrina. Rin, tuvo un choque de sentidos, no le molestaba que Inuyasha tomara a su hija como su sobrina, pero con Sango si.

Luego de eso se sentaron a conversar sobre los últimos acontecimientos en sus vidas, Kohaku se sentó a su lado sin tocarla. Rin, había impuesto una barrera invisible entre ellos. Solo la quitaría si, la prueba decía que Kohaku era el padre.

Miroku se levantó y saco botella de champagne del morral que había traído.

—Kagome por favor, trae las copas.

—¿Qué vamos a celebrar? —preguntó Rin confundida.

Mierda otra contracción.

Rin trato de permanecer impasible mientras que Miroku servía el líquido en las copas.

—Tenemos 100mil dólares en nuestro bolsillo.

—Ganamos el caso —celebró Sango.

Todos se levantaron a felicitar a la pareja.

—Que buen abogado fue Bankotsu, en menos de un mes logró lo imposible—dijo Kohaku.

—Al parecer, aparecieron las pruebas que habían sido extraviadas—aclaro, serio. Miroku.

—¿Como las consiguió? —preguntó Kagome.

—Fue Sesshomaru —admitió. No por el abogado. Sentía la necesidad de decirlo para que Rin dejara de juzgarse a ella misma.

Rin, un tanto aturdida no podía creer lo que Miroku decía. Sesshomaru había hecho las cosas que ella le pidió.

—Demasiado tarde —mustio. Una vez que el dolor de la contracción pasó.

—No queremos que sigas pensando en un asunto del pasado en el que nada tuviste que ver—hablo Miroku por el y su Esposa.

Sango le regalo una mirada llena de calidez.

Pasaron toda la tarde bromeando sobre sus vidas y contándole miles de anécdotas a Rin. Al final ella terminó por recordar algunas cosas y haciéndose una buena idea de cómo habían sido las otras. Y, por primera vez en estas tres semanas, se sintió feliz. Feliz, de tener amigos queridos.

Cuando ibas a despedirse otra contracción hizo que Rin se doblará del dolor.

Kohaku corrió hacia donde ella estaba. Kagome y Sango se colocaron a su lado inmediatamente después.

—Es la cuarta del día —su voz demostraba el dolor.

—¿Crees que ya va a nacer? —preguntó Kohaku.

Rin asintió.

—Cada vez son más cerca y dolorosas.

—Ya no hay nada que pensar. a la clínica—ordeno Miroku.

Inuyasha trataba en vano de entrar a la casa de su hermano. Desde su última visita el abogado lo había hechado y cortado todo tipo de contacto con él.

Maldijo por última vez antes de regresar a su automóvil. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Marcó nuevamente su número de teléfono, buzón de voz. Estaba a punto de entrar en desesperación. Repaso mentalnente todos los lugares donde hasta ahora lo había buscado: en su despacho, tenían días sin verlo; en el juzgado, era lo mismo; la mujer de la notaria, dijo que tenía más de un mes sin verlo; en otras notarias, la situación no era diferente. En todos los lugares tenían días sin ver a su hermano.

Cogio su teléfono y le marcó al fiel asistente.

—Jacken, soy Inuyasha. Necesito hablar con mi hermano.

—El señor Sesshomaru se fue de viaje—contestó al otro lado de la linea—. Hace una semana se despidió de mi. Dijo que se iría del país, y me prohibió avisarle a nadie hasta que él ya estuviera fuera.

Imposible, Sesshomaru no se iría. No hasta comprobar su paternidad.

—¿Como estaba cuando te lo dijo? —cabía la posibilidad de que se hubiera ido por Naraku. ¿Pero, se iría dejando a Rin desprotegida? No. Sesshomaru no podría hacer eso. Debía haber algo más.

—Pues, estaba como siempre. Aunque... su despedida sonó a como si estuviera seguro de que nunca iba a regresar.

—Maldita sea. Si sabes algo más llámame de inmediato.

Todas las alarmas se dispararon en él.

Marco otro número.

—Inuyasha, que sorpresa —respondio una voz femenina

—Irasue, ¿Qué sabes de Sesshomaru?

—Pues el ingrato de mi hijo tiene días sin contactarme. Lo he llamado varias veces para preguntarle por mi nieta y se niega a responder.

—¿Cuando fue la última vez que hablaste con él?

—Hace como tres semanas, Inuyasha me estas asustando—expreso nerviosa —. ¿Le paso algo malo a mi hijo?

—Creo que si, no lo consigo por ningún lado. Nadie lo ha visto, ni sabe nada de él.

—¿Y Rin?

—Está dando a luz—informo.

—Tratare de buscar a Sesshomaru por mi cuenta, si se algo te avisaré.

—Lo mismo digo.

Entro en la sala de espera con resignación. No había podido encontrar a Sesshomaru por ningún lado. A penas estuvo dentro pudo ver a su ex, junto con sus amigos, Sango, Miroku y Kohaku, este último, se veía bastante preocupado.

—¿Han dicho algo? —le preguntó a Kagome.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, hace rato se la llevaron a la sala de parto. Desde ese entonces no hemos sabido nada.

—Entiendo, tenemos que esperar entonces.

En ese momento una enfermera llamó por la puerta.

—¿Dónde está el padre? —preguntó.

Kohaku, fue hasta donde estaba la enfermera, la misma hizo una mueca de disgusto dirigido a Inuyasha, puso los brazos en jarra y camino hacia él.

—Venga —lo cogio el brazo —. Tiene que cambiarse para que pueda ver a su hija.

Todos se quedaron de piedra cuando la enfermera se llevó a Inuyasha dentro. Mientras por el cristal vislumbraron a la bebe. Una hermosa niña, su piel aún estaba rosada, sus ojos estaban cerrados y tenía la boca entre abierta. Lo más impactante: la mata de pelo, plateada, igual que la de Inuyasha.

Kagome y Sango volvieron su vista hacia Kohaku quien se dejó caer sobre su asiento y metió la cabeza entre sus brazos.

Kohaku sabía perfectamente que algo así podía pasar, hasta el último momento tuvo esperanzas en el que los genes de Rin se interpusieran ante los del Sesshomaru. Sin embargo, nadie podía juzgarlo. Ni siquiera Rin. Después de todo, fue ella misma la que inició todo esto.

Ese día que fue a verlo en su apartamento, fue ella quien lo decidió. El la había encontrado en casa de Kagome unos días después del juicio, pronto, entendió que ella necesitaba del apoyo de alguien. Sin proponerselo terminó visitándola en su casa casi todos los días. A luces de sus amigos, resultaba sospechoso. Pero entre ellos solo había amistad.

Así fue hasta el día que intercambiaron y ella fue a verlo a él. Rin, le aviso que iba llegando y el bajo a buscarla, cuando llego vio que Sesshomaru estaba discutiendo con ellla. Al final el ex de Rin se fue. Ella se apresuró a recoger lo que había comprado. Él se agacho a ayudarla, ese fue el momento donde se dio cuenta que Rin seguía a años luz de distancia de él.

El recogió la caja donde estaba la prueba de embarazo aún sellada.

"¿Quieres hacerla de una vez?"

"Si" respondió con un hilo de voz.

"Vamos arriba"

Ella lo siguió hasta su apartamento e inmediatamente después fue al baño. Cuando salió se echo a llorar en sus brazos.

"Es positivo" sollozo "No, se que voy a hacer. Él no me dejará después de esto"

"El piensa que somos una pareja"

"¿Harías eso por mi? Solo seria hasta que salga el divorcio, luego de eso me iré"

"Si, sabes que te amo. Y no tiene que ser solo mientras"

"Oh Kohaku, no merezco estar a tu lado"

Ese día habían cerrado el pacto con su primer beso. Días después ella se mudo con él, más por hacerlo creíble que por otra cosa.

Sin embargo, no contaba con que Rin tuviera un accidente donde se olvidaría de eso. Si no hubiera sido por eso, ella y él estarían en otra ciudad o país lejos de todos.

* * *

Siento la demora, subiré todos los capítulos que faltan hoy mismo.


	8. Perdidos

**Perdidos**

* * *

Rin se sentía exhausta, después de casi cinco horas en trabajo de parto por fin podía tener a su pequeña en los brazos. La sensación de cercanía era algo indescriptible, podría decirse que era como amor a primera vista, aunque, ya ella la amaba incluso antes de que naciera. La enfermera se acercó a ella y se obligó a entregar a su bebé. Más tarde tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para permanecer juntas.

Una hora después las enfermeras las trasladaron rumbo a su habitación, en el camino vio a Kagome, Sango e Inuyasha. Extrañamente Kohaku no estaba con ellos. Una vez dentro la ayudaron a acomodarse en la cama y su bebe quedo a su lado. Inmediatamente después le pidió a Kagome que le pasará a la niña.

Rin abrió fuertemente los ojos y su boca dibujo una o simétrica. No se había dado cuenta de ello en el quirófano, había estado tan ensimismada en sentirla y olerla que no se detuvo a reparar en el color de su cabello. Era blanco.

—Creo que un ADN no será necesario —dijo Inuyasha adivinando los pensamientos de Rin.

— ¿Cómo es esto posible ?— mustio. Ella era incapaz de dejar de acariciar el delicado cabello de su hija. Era condenadamente parecida a Sesshomaru, su piel blanquecina, su cabello del mismo color, su nariz perfilada, su boquita, incluso su respiración tranquila y su semblante sereno. Todo en ella le recordaba a su marido y el solo verla le traía una paz increíble.

—No creo que quieras que a estas alturas te explique cómo se hacen los bebés — respondió. Sarcástico. Inuyasha.

—No tienes que hablar de esa forma —Lo reprendió, Kagome.

—Siento mucho que los planes de tu amigo se hayan arruinado.

—Basta— grito Sango —. No es ni el lugar ni el momento para otra de sus peleas.

—Tú también estabas del lado de Kohaku, después de todo eres su hermana.

—Inuyasha — hablo. Rin. Decidida —. Si no te calmas, te pediré que te salgas de la habitación.

—No me digas que aún les crees. Kohaku quería...

—Yo se lo pedí — mustio Rin—Yo le pedí a Kohaku que fingiera que era el padre de la bebe. Pensé que de otra manera Seshomaru jamás firmaría el divorcio. Yo deseaba alejarme de él a toda costa y cuando supe de mi embarazo esa posibilidad resultaba imposible, no sin Kohaku.

— ¿Entonces lo supiste todo este tiempo?— pregunto Kagome.

—No, lo acabo de recordar en este momento — desvío su mirada de la bebe para mirar a Inuyasha — Kagome y Sango no sabían nada, ellas solo sabían que Kohaku y yo teníamos una relación.

—Tú y él... — Inuyasha no pudo terminar su pregunta.

—No, nunca pude.

—Entonces el muy maldito sabía desde un principio que no era su hija y aun así nos hizo creer lo contrario. ¿Qué esperaba?

—Esperaba que el posesivo de tu hermano se alejara de mí. Y por lo que veo logró su cometido — Rin no conto con que su voz sonara tan dolida, era lo que había querido desde un principio, aunque no se esperaba que doliera tanto.

Inuyasha desvió su mirada. No quería que ninguna de las tres mujeres se percatara de su preocupación. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento con la desaparición de Sesshomaru.

— ¿Sabe que ya nació? — se atrevió a preguntar.

—No, aun no lo sabe— respondió con brusquedad.

El ambiente en la habitación se tornó incomodo, después de un rato Inuyasha salió junto con Kagome.

—No tenías por qué ser tan grosero —Kagome le reclamo una vez estuvieron fuera de la clínica.

—No pude controlarme. Si veo a ese imbécil, no creo que pueda detenerme.

—Kohaku ya se fue. Miroku se lo llevo. Y para ser sincera no creo que vuelva. Tu hermano vendrá tan pronto como se entere y si él está aquí habrá una pelea. Kohaku lo evitara, por Rin.

Inuyasha maldijo por lo bajo. Ojalá pudiera tener la misma convicción de Kagome. Sesshomaru ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Rin se quedó solo con Sango. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas inundaran sus ojos. Se sentía tan perdida de sí misma. Como no estarlo, ni siquiera podía recordar el momento en el que su hija había sido concebida. ¿Por qué todos sus recuerdos con Sesshomaru estaban bloqueados? ¿Por qué podía recordar todo lo demás excepto a él? ¿Qué había pasado exactamente entre ellos?

—Rin, tienes que dejar de juzgarte — Sango le hablo afablemente.

— Es que no entiendo como pude traicionarlos.

—No traicionaste a nadie. Él era tu esposo antes de conocernos. No puedes obligarte a dejar de amar a una persona.

—Pero él me mintió y aun así yo volví a estar con él sabiendo todo lo que les había hecho.

—Rin, es el padre de tu hija. No importa lo que haya hecho, eso es algo de lo que no podrás escapar.

— ¿Kohaku te lo dijo?

— Si, nos lo conto hace rato. Planeaban irse en cuanto Sesshomaru te diera el divorcio.

Rin asintió, apenada por haber intentado utilizar al hermano de su amiga para tal fin.

—No debí hacerlo —mustio arrepentida—. Después de todo, quizás ella solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo.

Cause todo un enredo.

—Kohaku tampoco debió. Al quedarse callado hizo que las cosas fuesen más difíciles para ti.

— ¿Crees que venga? —pregunto con un deje de esperanza en su voz.

—Sesshomaru, por su puesto. Él te ama después de todo.

—Lo que dijo Miroku, fue él quien les entrego las pruebas — al final Sesshomaru había sacrificado su trabajo por ella.

—Sí, le facilito los informes que se habían perdido. Bankotsu dijo que los habían encontrado en el instituto que los emitió, pero no creo que nadie creyera eso.

—Entonces Naraku sabe que fue Sesshomaru.

—Es lo más probable — afirmo Sango.

Así que quizás fue por eso que le dijo que se fuera con su hija. Como no se dio cuenta antes, el delegado de Naraku estaba allí, él junto con esa mujer. Rin hizo un esfuerzo por recordar su nombre. Kagura, ella era la abogada con la que Sesshomaru trabajaba la mayoría del tiempo.

En ese momento la pequeña criatura se quejó y abrió sus ojos de par en par. Rin se perdió en esos ojos color ámbar y fue allí cuando por fin su mente se despejó. Todos los recuerdos que guardaba junto a su esposo en los últimos dos años comenzaron a llegar a ella uno tras otro como en una película, de tal forma que su mente se sentía como si una espesa niebla se hubiera disipado. Y solo fue hasta el final que lo supo. Oh, mi dulce Hiromi. Hemos cometido un error.

Sango miraba a Rin con curiosidad, como si se hubiera percatado de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Al final Rin alzo su rostro y dijo con voz temblorosa:

—Necesito, necesito… mi teléfono, tengo que llamarlo.

Sango asintió y corrió hasta donde estaba su maleta, saco el aparato y se lo entrego. Rin lo recibió con sus manos temblorosas marco el número de su marido lo más rápido que pudo. Se llevó el teléfono al oído solo para escuchar el buzón de voz. Repitió su acción para tener el mismo resultado.

—Esta desconectado —mustió.

—Cuando le avisamos a Inuyasha, él dijo que lo contactaría.

— Pero no está aquí — sollozo—. No lo entiendes Sango. Si Naraku sabe que Sesshomaru entrego esas pruebas, entonces él está corriendo un grave peligro — por eso le había dado el divorcio.

Sango pasó toda la noche intentando calmar a Rin, en el tiempo que Hiromi había estado despierta, había demandado toda su atención, pero al dormirse el tormento volvía a ellas. No habían podido comunicarse con ninguno de los hermanos Taisho, Kagome tampoco contestaba. Para cuando fueron las seis de la mañana las tres cayeron rendidas ante el cansancio.

La luz del pasillo la despertó y enseguida una figura masculina apareció ante ella.

—Inuyasha — susurro levantándose.

— ¿Cómo pasaron la noche?

—Fatal — respondió con sinceridad—. ¿Dónde está Sesshomaru?

Inuyasha miro al suelo incapaz de responder. Kagome apareció detrás de él con el rostro afligido.

Rin se despertó por el ruido. Al ver a Inuyasha enseguida se incorporó mareándose un poco por el esfuerzo y la rapidez de su movimiento.

— ¿Dónde está? — pregunto sin miramientos.

Inuyasha percibió la preocupación en su voz.

—No lo sé, se fue de viaje a no sé dónde.

—Mientes — reclamo Rin.

—Se despidió de Jacken hace más de una semana y desde entonces corto la comunicación con Japón.

Rin comenzó a hiperventilar

—Sesshomaru no haría eso y lo sabes. Tú lo conoces tanto como yo. Sabes que no nos dejaría. No así. Es su hija.

—La última vez que lo vi me dijo que no estaba seguro de eso.

—Si lo estaba, él sabía perfectamente que no me había acostado con Kohaku, no en esa fecha por lo menos.

Maldición, ella lo estaba haciendo demasiado difícil. Como se supone que le decías a una mujer que acababa de dar a luz que había una investigación policial investigando la desaparición de su marido. Él quería esperar a que por lo menos hubieran pasado unos días. Después de todo Rin no quería que él estuviese cerca, quizás podía argumentar que su hermano estaba lejos por eso.

—Kagome, dime la verdad.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Lo que dice Inuyasha es cierto.

—Lo recuerdo todo — declaro — anoche yo… Por favor Inuyasha, Sesshomaru puede estar en peligro en este momento, todo por mi culpa.

Sesshomaru se despertó al sentir de nuevo esa mano caliente en su cuerpo, abrió sus ojos con esfuerzo para encontrarse de nuevo solo en ese horrible lugar. A esas alturas era incapaz de recordar cuantos días llevaba allí. Cinco o diez, un mes, una eternidad. La incomoda y fría habitación que parecía más bien un sótano se erguía ante él diciéndole que nunca tendría posibilidades de salir de ella. Intento moverse en vano, ya no tenía fuerzas y el hecho de que sus manos y pies estuviesen atados dificultaba aún más su situación. Supuso que este era su castigo, había tentado al diablo y este se había vuelto en su contra dejándolo atado sobre una vieja colchoneta. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, puesto que era solo por una razón. Quería que Rin le hablara a su hija con orgullo de su padre, no quería que ella pasara su vida tratando de alejarse de él. Rin no bajaría la vista de nuevo cuando mencionaran su nombre, mucho menos su hija. Ella crecería creyéndolo un héroe y no un demonio sin alma como pensaba Rin.

Rin… Todo esto era por ella, por esa dulce chiquilla que se coló en su despacho contratándolo para no perder su casa. Cuando Inuyasha le pidió que lo hiciera pensó inmediatamente en negarse, por suerte ella era bastante persistente e incapaz de escuchar un no por respuesta, fue directamente a buscarlo y él no necesito más para aceptar ayudarla. Retraso la resolución del caso lo más que pudo y cuando fue evidente que ya no podía retrasarlo más se encontró a si mismo buscando escusas para verla. La primera de ellas fue dejar su celular en su cartera, nunca olvidaría su cara de consternación cuando el apareció en su casa para buscarlo, ella nunca pudo entender como dicho aparato había terminado en su cartera. Después de eso, resulto imposible mantenerse alejado de ella, tanto que se hizo una costumbre ir a verla todos los días después de salir del trabajo.

Ella era perfecta en todos los sentidos, inteligente, dulce, no lo molestaba o interrumpía su trabajo, sabia esperar y sabia cuando la necesitaba a su lado. No necesito de mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que ella era la mujer indicada, lo complementaba en todo, incluso en el sexo. Esa fue la prueba definitiva, él no deseaba a otra mujer que no fuera ella.

Desafortunadamente, descubrió muy tarde que lo que sentía por ella iba más allá de toda lógica y comodidad, lo descubrió justo después del juicio del padre de Miroku.

Ella llevaba semanas e incluso meses pidiéndole mucho más de él. El matrimonio que pensó que sería cómodo y practico se convirtió en todo lo contrario. Rin ya no sabía esperarlo y quería que el dedicara más tiempo a ella que a su trabajo, cosa que le molestaba infinitamente. El colmo había sido cuando su hermano termino con su novia.

"No puedo creer que ya no estén juntos" le había dicho ella mientras se colocaba su pijama.

"¿No pensabas que se casarían o sí?"

"¿Por qué no? No hay nada de malo con Kagome y además Inuyasha la ama y ella también lo ama" dijo convencida.

"El amor no es motivo suficiente para pensar en el matrimonio"  
"¿No? Entonces, según tu que se necesita para pensar en el matrimonio" le reprocho.

El suspiro, toda su vida había sido práctica, escogía una metra y se trazaba un camino para conseguirla, con Rin no era la excepción, ella era la mujer ideal para permanecer a su lado.

"No te vayas por donde no es"

"¿Y por donde debería irme según tú?"

"Sabes que es más que eso"

"Lo único que sé, es que me case con un hombre que ve nuestro matrimonio como uno más de sus casos resueltos, analizado de principio a fin sin tomar en cuenta alguna ningún tipo de sentimiento" le respondió furiosa.

"No estas siendo razonable"

"¿Me amas?"

En ese momento esa pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa, hasta ese día ella no se atrevió a preguntarle tal cosa. Y él no supo que responder.

Desde allí su relación vino en picada, su vida se había vuelto un campo de batalla. Hasta que una noche ella le pidió lo imposible.

"Sesshomaru" lo había llamado calmada "Quiero pedirte un favor"

Él se volvió hacia ella para quedar de frente y animarla a que continuara.

"Uno de mis amigos, el esposo de Sango. No sé si lo recuerdas" el asintió "Su padre está enfermo de gravedad y la empresa para la que trabajaba se niega a pagar los gastos"

"¿Qué quieres exactamente que haga?"

"Ellos quieren demandar a la empresa ¿Podrías ser tu su abogado?"

Quería decir que no, pero lo hacia otra batalla comenzaría. Así que por inercia se encontró a si mismo asintiendo. Ella se abalanzo sobre él dándole un cálido abrazo.

"Sabía que no podías ser tan malo después de todo"

"¿Cómo se llama la empresa?"

"Eeee… Aquí la anote… Esta es... Secure Heatl"

Justo en ese momento supo que no habría una batalla, en ajedrez podría decirse que ella lo acababa de poner en jaque. Si decía que no, ella se enojaría y comenzaría de nuevo una discusión sin fin, pero si decía que sí, cosa que ya había hecho sin saber a quién tenía que demandar, significaba que le mentiría, puesto que él mismo era el que se encargaba de limpiar la empresa de ese tipo de demandas. Él no podría por nada del mundo demandar a Naraku, después de todo tenía más de siete años trabajando para él.

Fingió ayudar a Miroku todo el tiempo que pudo, lo llevo con uno de sus colegas e incluso planeo ausentarse en el juicio y que solo apareciera Kagura, pero cuando su apellido salto a la luz ese día fue incapaz de mantenerse al margen. Rin que había asistido lo miraba de hito en hito incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos veían. El veredicto fue dictado a favor de Secure Health y todos los trabajadores demandantes salieron con la cola entre las patas.

Paso todo el camino de regreso preparándose para el sermón de Rin, pero ella tendría que entenderlo. No podía dejar a un cliente de años por una persona que ella acababa de conocer. Sin embargo lo que se encontró, lo dejó helado.

Rin tenía tres maletas en el pasillo y llenaba una tercera.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunto alzando la voz.

"No es obvio. Me marcho"

"Tú no puedes hacer eso"

"Claro que puedo" afirmó "No puedo seguir siendo tu esposa, está claro que no soy la mujer indicada para ti, no puedo ser como tú." Hizo una pausa como pensando si debería continuar o no su oración "Y tú no eres el hombre indicado para mí, yo necesito a alguien que me ame y tú no crees en el amor"

"No voy a dejar que te vayas" le quito la maleta de las manos "Tu no…"

"No ves que te odio" lo miro a los ojos y él supo que decía la verdad "Te odio" gritaba una y otra vez.

"Rin, hablemos por favor" le pidió.

"No quiero hablar, ni siquiera soporto seguir aquí" su mirada estaba llena de rencor "No puedo seguir en esta casa un minuto más, voy a irme. Con o sin mis cosas me iré"

"No" seguía negando.

"Es un tanto gracioso" sonrió con ironía "El apodo que te pusieron. El abogado del diablo. Sabes, te queda perfecto. Porque tú eres un demonio sin alma"

"Te equivocas, si tengo un alma y esa te pertenece a ti"

Ella se sorprendió, pero en seguida volvió a su posición original.

"Hasta nunca Sesshomaru"

Y sin poder detenerla ella dejo la casa en la compartieron más de la mitad de su matrimonio.

Justamente ese día se dio cuenta de que en realidad la amaba, de que su orgullo y todo lo demás importaban más. Por eso todas las noches iba a verla a su casa, aquella que él había recuperado un día para ella. Sin embargo ella no lo dejaba entrar. Hasta esa noche. Él estaba en la sala esperando a que ella llegase, la cerradura de la cocina estaba dañada, si te sabias el truco podrías abrirla fácilmente y él había intentado cambiarla muchas veces pero al final siempre terminaba dañándose, en su desesperación se aprovechó de eso para entrar. Se sentía como un vil ladrón, pero ella no le había dejado otra opción, tendría que escuchar lo que él tenía para decirle.

La cerradura de la entrada sonó y en consecuencia él supo que ella estaba allí.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" lo fulmino con la mirada

"Quiero que hablemos"

"Sesshomaru" pronuncio su nombre con frialdad "No tenemos nada de qué hablar, a menos que sea del divorcio"

"Rin, tienes que entenderme"

"Entender que, que es más importante tu prestigio como abogado que tu esposa, eso ya lo sabía"

"Eso no es cierto"

"¿Qué es cierto entonces?"

"Que tú eres lo más importante para mí. Que te amo desde el día que llegaste a mi oficina con un contrato para recuperar esta casa" se acercó peligrosamente a ella.

A esa distancia podía percibir claramente su aroma.

"No me hagas esto" mustio.

"Rin, tienes que escucharme. Conocí a Naraku hace siete años, en ese entonces era inexperto. El llego y me ofreció muchas cosas imposibles de rechazar, todo por ser su abogado. En ese momento no vi más que oportunidades."

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que trabajabas para él cuando te pedí demandarlo?"

"No quería iniciar otra pelea."

"Pero sabias que el desenlace sería peor de esa manera"

"Yo pensé que podía dejarlo pasar, pero habían demasiadas pruebas en su contra. Solo yo podía liberarlo de un castigo real"

"Tu rechazas a gente a diario, no podías simplemente haberle dicho que no"

"Nadie le dice simplemente que no a Naraku. No podía negarme"

"¿Por qué?"

"No puedo decírtelo, mientras menos sepas de Naraku, sera mejor para ti. Lo único que tienes que saber es que no había una forma de dejar el caso y seguir con vida"

"¿Te amenazo?".

El asintió.

"¿Me entiendes ahora?" la abrazo.

Ella intento vagamente separase de él. El aspiro su olor y sin poder contenerse unió su boca a la de ella. Rin pareció debatirse un momento si debía o no corresponderle. Su deseo fue más fuerte y se rindió ante sus caricias. El la besaba degustando su sabor mientras que sus manos recorrían su cuerpo. Él le comenzó a quitarle la ropa y unos minutos después estaban semidesnudos en el sofá de antaño de la madre de Rin. Ambos perdieron el control y se abandonaron el uno al otro en un torrente de deseo y lujuria. Sus cuerpos por fin se unieron y tras decirle cuanto la amaba y cuán importante era para él se derramo en su interior.

En ese momento él pensaba que ella lo había perdonado, para él eso era suficiente, por los momentos podían permanecer así, comenzar de nuevo has que ella aceptara volver a su casa. Pero no contó con que el sentido del honor de su esposa fuese más fuerte que su amor por él, ella lo había despertado con los documentos del divorcio.

"Firma el maldito papel"le había dicho ella cuando él se reusó.

"No, no después de lo que paso" ella lo amaba y se lo había demostrado esa noche, ahora menos que nunca la dejaría ir.

"Si no lo haces por las buenas, lo harás por las malas" resolvió.

"Te deseo suerte encontrando un abogado mejor que yo" movería cielo y tierra para impedir este divorcio.

Después de ese día ella había mantenido la distancia, ya ni siquiera se quedaba a dormir en esa casa. Estaba huyendo de él. Al principio pensó que quizás ella solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo. Pero una mañana, él la siguió, necesitaba saber en dónde estaba y fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de que Rin estaba viviendo con otro. Solo cuando ella le dijo que tenía más de tres meses viviendo con otro, entendió más que nunca que ella necesitaba desesperadamente alejarse de él. Y con todo su pesar decidió dejarla. La había perdido y no había nada en el mundo que pudiera hacer para recuperarla.

Y ahora luego de que el destino le había dado una segunda oportunidad, la había arruinado de la misma manera, mintiéndole. Ya no le quedaba nada, le había dado todo lo que tenía. Solo esperaba que Rin y Hiromi pudieran ser felices. Sus ojos se volvían cada vez más pesados, cada minuto le era más difícil mantenerse despierto. Al final, dejo de luchar ya lo había hecho todo.

Y se durmió.

* * *

Prox. capitulo. Busqueda


	9. Busqueda

**Búsqueda**

* * *

El sonido del celular lo despertó de su sueño. Respondió sobresaltado aquella llamada, era más de lo mismo, información vacía. Gente que decía haber visto a su hermano, Solo eran mentiras. Así habían pasado las últimas dos semanas, sin pistas, sin nada que los condujera al paradero de Sesshomaru. Se restregó los ojos con las manos y continúo revisando los documentos que guardaba su hermano en su despacho. Carpeta tras carpeta, papel tras papel. No había nada que le diera una minúscula señal. Nada. Inuyasha se preparó mentalmente para ir a ver a Rin, a esa hora ella ya lo debía de estar esperando. No recogió nada. Más tarde seguiría buscando. El camino hacia la salida se sentía vacío, al final la casa que Sesshomaru había escogido para él y su esposa se había quedado sola.

Irasue le abrió la puerta, esta había llegado un día después del nacimiento de Hiromi y desde entonces se estaba quedando con Rin. Él entro en la antigua casa, la que Sesshomaru había ganado para ella, Rin estaba bajando por las escaleras, se saludaron con un abrazo y fueron a sala. En ese instante el celular de Inuyasha comenzó a sonar. Sin perder tiempo, como ya se le había hecho costumbre respondió.

—Diga—espero a que la voz hablara, su rostro se volvió de completo asombro y preocupación — ¿Está seguro? ¿Podría…? — dejo su pregunta en el aire.

Rin tenía la certeza de que no eran buenas noticias, su suegra le apretó la mano en un gesto de compañía.

Inuyasha volvió a hablar — Por favor, mantenme informado.

— Habla — las dos mujeres lo miraban a la expectativa.

Él pensó si debería decirles la verdad, no valía la pena mentir. Saldría en las noticias pronto.

— Se trata de Kagura, no la ven desde hace dos noches.

Rin se llevó las manos a la boca.

— ¿Naraku?

— Esas son las sospechas, tal parece que ella y Sesshomaru eran los únicos que conocían el informe que confirmaba la presencia del gas en la fábrica.

— No entiendo como la policía aún no hace nada contra ese sujeto—dijo Irasue con indignación.

— No hay evidencias que lo comprometan, mientras Sesshomaru no aparezca no se puede hacer nadad. Recuerda que aun esta duda si se trata de un verdadero secuestro.

La policía había buscado en los registros de las tarjetas de crédito de Sesshomaru encontrando que había comprado un boleto con destino a Londres unos días antes de haberse despedido de Jacken, dichas tarjetas habían continuado usándose en la mencionada ciudad.

— Él no está en Londres — afirmo Rin con voz entrecortada—. No dejaría a su hija, me niego a creerlo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaran en conseguir los videos del aeropuerto? — pregunto Irasue.

— Bankotsu se está encargando de las ordenes necesarias – el abogado se había ofrecido a ayudarlos en cuanto supo de la desaparición de su colega, también contaban con su cuñado —. Mañana tiene audiencia con el fiscal que puede darnos las órdenes.

— Ese tipo me da mala espina — confeso Irasue —. Pudo haber sido más cuidadoso con la información que mi hijo le suministro, sin embargo grito a los cuatro vientos que había sido Sesshomaru.

— Tengo entendido que mi hermano no quería perjudicar a Kagura, ella tiene una hija pequeña.

Era su culpa, pensó Rin. Su esposo sabría que ella no quería su felicidad al costo de la desgracia de otros.

— Rin, hay algo más que tienes que saber.

Ella lo miro atentamente.

— Bankotsu me dijo cuál fue el pago por los informes – hizo una pausa para mirarla a los ojos —. Tu protección y la de su hija. Desde hace más de un mes tienen ocho agentes protegiéndolas.

Rin no pudo más y las lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas. Lo había dejado todo por ella y ahora él podría… No, no quería pensar en eso.

— ¿Por qué irse si sabía que ellas estaban en peligro? Mi hijo no es tonto ¿Por qué demandar protección solo para ellas?

—También pensé lo mismo —respondió Inuyasha —. La policía piensa que el huyó por el escándalo que se haría en torno a su reputación. Pero, hay otra posibilidad.

—En efecto, mi hijo pudo haber pedido protección para ambos y solo una fue cumplida.

— Esta insinuando que Bankotsu pudo tener algo que ver — dijo Rin limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Cabe esa posibilidad — confirmo Inuyasha —. El caso de Secure Healt era una especie de venganza para ellos y de entre los dos, traería menos problemas él que tú.

— Ya no puedo más — Rin, se levantó —. Discúlpenme.

Eso era algo completamente cierto, no recordar había sido terrible, pero esto, era mil veces peor. Pensar en cada momento, cada enfrentamiento, como su matrimonio se había desmoronado poco a poco, era un verdadero infierno. Rin entro con sumo cuidado a la habitación donde dormía su pequeña bebe. Tras cerrar la puerta, se dejó caer en el piso. Las lágrimas salían sin cesar de sus ojos, su pecho se estrujaba con cada respiración.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué fuiste tan tonto? ¿Por qué tuve que pedirle que hiciera lo correcto? Regresa, vuelve a mí. Mentiroso, dijiste que no me dejarías nunca.

Rin observo la cuna de madera donde descansaba Hiromi y su alma se desmorono al pensar que quizás nunca conocería a su padre, ella no podría escuchar su voz y olerlo. Sesshomaru no la enseñaría a manejar en bicicleta, ni la llevaría al parque. Era tan doloroso. En ese momento se daba cuenta de que ella jamás hubiese sido capaz de huir con Kohaku, nunca le habría quitado el derecho a su hija de crecer junto a su verdadero padre.

Bankotsu estaba en su oficina revisando las copias de los videos de las instalaciones del aeropuerto. Se las había arreglado para conseguirse unas copias para sí mismo ya le concernía a la policía revisarlas. Hasta ahora no había encontrado a alguien con sus características. No fue hasta la tercera cinta que lo vio. Un hombre alto con el cabello plateado hasta la cintura, llevaba un abrigo y una maleta mediana. Pauso el video e hizo zoom, su cara se veía extraña. Cambio de cd y tras buscar el momento exacto donde aparecía Sesshomaru hizo lo mismo. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. Ese hombre no era el abogado que él conocía.

Marco en su teléfono el número de Inuyasha, contesto de inmediato.

—No es él — le dijo sin perder el tiempo.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Pregunto Inuyasha al otro lado de la línea.

— Si, con esto podemos abrir una investigación oficial por secuestro.

Después del colgar Inuyasha se trasladó a la estación de policías. El detective Matsuda lo estaba esperando.

— Hemos confirmado que no fue su hermano quien abordo el avión a Londres. El sujeto tiene dos días de haber abandonado el hotel donde se alojaba. Creemos que pudo haber vuelto a Japón usando otra identidad falsa.

— ¿Tienen idea de quien pueda ser?

—Nuestro reconocimiento facial no lo detecto, hemos contactado con la policía de Londres, ellos revisaran los lugares donde se usaron las tarjetas, con suerte esta misma tarde podremos ver su rostro,

—Bien, si logramos capturarlo es probable que pueda darnos una pista de donde esta Sesshomaru. Sobreentiendo que su desaparición volverá a tomarse como un secuestro.

—Sr Taisho, su hermano tiene casi un mes desaparecido, no ha habido intentos de pedir rescate y alguien se estaba haciendo pasar por él. Temo decirle que abrir una investigación por secuestro sería una pérdida de tiempo — Inuyasha contuvo la respiración—, a estas alturas estamos ante un asesinato.

Inuyasha no supo que fue lo que más le molesto, que hubieran esperado tanto para tomar en serio a su hermano o que le dijera con esa cara de palo que estaban ante un asesinato.

—Si me hubieran hecho caso desde un principio no hubiera sido necesario investigar un asesinato—bramo lleno de furia.

—Las leyes son para seguirlas, no hicimos más que acatar los lineamientos.

—Puede meterse sus lineamientos por el culo.

Salió de la oficina tirando la puerta lleno de ira.

Si ellos hubiesen hecho su trabajo desde el principio, Sesshomaru podría haber estado en estos momentos con Hiromi. Maldición si tan solo pudiese ser capaz de encontrarlo, si tan solo…

—Disculpe señor — un jovencito lo tropezó antes de entrar corriendo a la oficina de donde él había salido.

No le dio importancia y continúo su camino.

—Taisho — escucho como le gritaba Matsuda.

El volteo.

—La abogada, Kagura. La han encontrado.

Llegó lo más rápido que pudo al hospital donde estaba internada la abogada. Tras dialogar con el medico a cargo, les permitieron el paso.

— ¿Cómo se siente? — saludo Matsuda.

La mujer tenía un moretón en el lado derecho de la cara, tenía puesta una intravenosa y varias vendas alrededor de sus brazos.

— He tenido días mejores — dijo con sorna.

— Me alegra que tenga buena actitud, como vera me veo en la penosa obligación de interrumpir su descanso. ¿Necesito saber que le paso?

Ella tras dar una larga inspiración dijo:

—Luego de dejar a mi hija en la guardería regrese a mi casa por unos documentos que había olvidado. Un hombre se me acerco por detrás cuando iba a entrar, me apunto con un arma y me obligo a entregarles mi pasaporte y mis tarjetas. Al principio pensé que se trataba de un robo, pero cuando vi que no les interesaba nada más que eso, entre en pánico. Trate de escapar, ellos me golpearon y todo se volvió negro.

»Lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar encerrada, mis manos estaban atadas y la habitación era sumamente oscura. Una mujer, no mucho más alta que yo, con una máscara del "el grito", se encargaba de darme comida y agua. Ellos me encerraron allí, no tenían la intención de matarme o por lo menos no por los momentos. Parecía más bien como si intentaran mantenerme con vida. Una de esas veces, ella dejo la puerta abierta. Reuní todas mis fuerzas y escape. El lugar era un laberinto de pasillos, durante todo el tiempo pensé que alguien me atraparía. Pero creo que más bien la mansión estaba vacía. Corrí hasta la carretera y el resto de la historia ya la debe de conocer.

Un viajero la encontró y la trajo hasta el hospital más cercano.

— ¿Podría ser capaz de darnos la dirección?

— Por supuesto, es una mansión, gris del estilo de 1800 y algo. Esta cerca de… — les dijo como llegar.

— Eso podría reducir la búsqueda.

— ¿Kagura, viste a Sesshomaru? — Inuyasha no pudo evitar preguntar.

—No —negó — no abrí ninguna puerta que no fuera la de la salida.

— Si se trata de las mismas personas, crees que sea posible que él aun este con vida.

— Eso quiero pensar — ellos la dejaron abandonada en esa casa, quizás a Sesshomaru también le hicieron lo mismo. Pero ella misma tenía la impresión de que la mujer había dejado la puerta abierta a propósito.

Un grupo de búsqueda se dirigió a la dirección que les había dado Kagura, al poco tiempo encontraron la casa que ella les había mencionado.

— No debí permitirte venir — se arrepintió Inuyasha.

— No podías hacer nada para evitar que yo viera — respondió Rin. Después de todo era a su esposo a quien estaban buscando. Si, su esposo. Ella no había sido capaz de llevar las hojas que Sesshomaru le había firmado, en cambio las había tirado al triturador de basura.

— Llegamos — dijo ayudándola a bajar del vehículo.

Matsuda se acercó a ellos.

— Primero, entrará el equipo de reconocimiento, una vez que confirmen que está limpio entrare yo junto con mi equipo. Mientras tanto, deben esperar aquí.

Para Rin, el tiempo que estuvo allí parada fueron los minutos más largos de su vida, veía entrar y salir gente, sin nada. Su corazón estaba en una larga agonía. En ese momento todo lo que quería era que le dijeran que habían encontrado a Sesshomaru.

— Tranquila — más que a ella, se lo dijo a él mismo.

— ¿Y si los secuestradores se enteraron de que vinimos y se lo llevaron a otro lado? — ella aun pensaba que era un caso de secuestro, él había sido incapaz de decirle que lo que estaba investigando la policía era un asesinato y más aún que lo que buscaban era un cuerpo.

Matsuda salió y se dirigió a Inuyasha. Rin en seguida percibió que algo no andaba bien. Estaba a punto de comenzar a hiperventilar.

—Venga conmigo — el detective agarro a Inuyasha por el brazo.

—No — grito Rin —. Lo que tenga que decirle, será delante de mí.

— Señora por favor.

Rin seguía decidida. Tras buscar la aprobación en Inuyasha el detective hablo.

— Esto — dijo señalando un reloj, reloj que enseguida ella reconoció — ¿Lo reconoce?

Rin fue incapaz de hablar, un nudo se había instalado en su garganta, su cuerpo se sentía frio y amenazaba con desvanecerse.

— Si — susurro Inuyasha. E Instintivamente abrazo a Rin.

—Lo hemos encontrado junto con un charco de sangre seca. Parecen tener muchos días allí. También encontramos varios casquillos de bala. Mis hombres cotejaron las huellas encontradas en la escena y coinciden con las del Sr Sesshomaru. Lo siento mucho Sra, pero ya no hay nada que hacer. Nos encontramos frente de un asesinato.

Inuyasha abrazo a Rin con todas sus fuerzas, ella estaba temblando. Sabía que no debió de dejar que ella viera, sabía que algo así podría pasar y sin embargo lo permitió. Ella no tenía que enterase de esta forma.

— ¿Rin? — ella se había desmayado.

Sentía su cuerpo pesado y sus ojos le parecían como si hubiesen sido pegados el uno al otro. La luz le molestaba tanto que se intentó voltear su rostro. Sus últimos recuerdos llegaron a ella despertándola de golpe. Se incorporó rápidamente para darse cuenta de que estaba en una camilla dentro de una ambulancia. El paramédico intento en vano de hacer que ella se quedara acostada. Salió del vehículo para buscar a Matsuda, este estaba en el toldo hablando con Inuyasha.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — le pregunto al verla.

— Quiero ver su cuerpo — exigió.

—No hay un cuerpo.

—Entonces usted no puede decir que mi marido está muerto.

—La cantidad de sangre es abrumadora.

— ¿Ya la analizo? —pregunto alzando su voz. Ella al ver su expresión supuso que su respuesta era negativa — ¿Cómo puede afirmar usted que esa sangre le pertenece a Sesshomaru.

— Las muestras ya han sido llevadas al forense, estoy seguro que confirmaran lo que digo.

— Hasta que no vea su cuerpo no quiero volver oírlos hablar sobre muerte.

— Señora, comprendo su dolor pero se reconocer una escena de un asesinato cuando la veo. El Sr. Inuyasha ya ha visto el sitio y está de acuerdo conmigo.

Los ojos sombríos de su amigo le confirmaron que el detective decía la verdad. En todo el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Inuyasha nunca había visto sus ojos volverse tan opacos.

—Quiero entrar — notifico.

Inuyasha se levantó lanzando un sonoro No por respuesta.

—No vas a entrar allí.

— Necesito verlo con mis propios ojos.

—Con una mierda, no vas a entrar. Es una orden — en su vida Inuyasha le había hablado de esa manera. La dureza en su voz era casi palpable.

—Mientras no lo vea con mis propios ojos seguiré creyendo que él está vivo.

Sin dejarle margen de pensamiento Inuyasha la cargo sobre sus hombros, camino hasta su auto y la metió. Ella se había quedado en shock ante la brusquedad de sus movientes.

—Nos vamos de aquí.

Y arranco.

Más tarde Inuyasha volvió a llegar a casa de Rin. Irasue de nuevo le abrió.

— Rin está arriba.

—Quisiera hablar contigo a solas.

Tras un gesto de asentimiento, pasaron a la cocina. Allí podrían hablar sin que Rin se percatara.

—Los análisis coincidieron, el Dan pertenecía a Sesshomaru.

Irasue dio una larga inspiración. Su compostura era un asco. Con sus ojos nublados por el líquido transparente pregunto:

— ¿Alguna prueba de quien lo hizo?

—Las únicas huellas son las de Sesshomaru, no hay ADN de otras personas. Ni siquiera de la mujer que menciono Kagura. La policía continúa buscando al tipo que se hizo pasar por él. Creen que puede saber dónde está su cuerpo.

—Su cuerpo— repitió la mujer—. ¿Crees que eso sea lo que encuentren?

—Irasue, contigo puedo ser sincero. Tu entereza supera a la de Rin. Cuando entre a la casa aun me resistía a creerlo, pero cuando baje al sótano y comencé a ver el rastro de sangre, mis esperanzas comenzaron a desaparecer. La mancha en el suelo era muy grande, cualquier persona al perder esa cantidad de sangre necesitaría de una transfusión. Su reloj, sus llaves y su cartera estaban tiradas en una esquina. También había cabellos plateados. Quien sea que lo hiciera quería que lo viéramos, quería que supiéramos que sus últimos momentos no habían sido placenteros.

— Oh, pequeña — Irasue se había quedado mirando hacia la puerta.

— Rin — dijo Inuyasha casi en un susurro — ¿Lo escuchaste?

Ella no podía moverse.

Un mes después de que la policía declarara muerto a su marido, Rin se encontraba haciendo sus maletas. Después del funeral, se mudaría de nuevo a la casa que nunca debió de haber abandonado. Sentirse culpable no le ayudaba en nada, pero era algo que no podía evitar. Después de todo, Sesshomaru hizo solo lo que ella le había pedido.

La ceremonia simbólica transcurrió con normalidad. Sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo, tanto de ella como de Sesshomaru se acercaron a darle sus respetos. ¿Por qué tenía que doler tanto? Todo lo que ella quería era que se acabara rápido y todos se fueran a sus casas. Ver el rostro tranquilo de Hiromi era lo único que la calmaba, era como si Sesshomaru estuviera con ella a través de la niña. Su pequeña niña que nunca conocería a su padre. No te preocupes, yo te contare todos los días una nueva historia sobre él, velare por su recuerdo, tanto que pensaras que también lo conociste.

Inuyasha y Kagome la acompañaron a su casa para ayudarle con las maletas y la bebe. Entraron a la casa y enseguida Inuyasha llevo las maletas arriba.

— ¿Estas segura de que estarás bien aquí?

—Si, después de todo Inuyasha vivirá conmigo. Irasue también vendrá seguido. Es lo más cerca que puedo sentirme de él.

— Si tan solo hubiésemos sabido.

Rin hizo una mueca de tristeza.

—Eso no importa ahora — se lo decía más a ella misma que a otra persona.

— Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Has sabido algo de Kohaku?

—No — negó —. Desde que se despidió después de que Hiromi naciera, no volvimos a hablar.

— Con nosotros tampoco ha querido hablar, Sango dice que solo necesita espacio.

— ¿Subirás algo más? —interrumpió Inuyasha.

—No, creo que eso era todo.

Tras charlar un rato más, kagome se despidió.

—Llámame si necesitas ayuda — dijo antes de salir.

—Ustedes deberían volver —sugirió Rin una vez que Kagome había cerrado la puerta.

—No creo que eso sea posible.

—Aún se quieren, puedo ver como ambos se miran.

— Es complicado.

—Ambos están vivos, deberían dejar de perder el tiempo con tonterías. No dejes que te pase como a mí. Mírame, lo perdí para siempre.

—Rin, debes dejar de hacerte eso. No es sano que te sigas culpando.

La acompaño a su habitación, donde ella se dispuso a deshacer las maletas. Saco un par de franelas y las llevo al closet

—Es algo con lo que tengo que vivir.

—Esto —señalo la gota salada que bajaba por su mejilla —, no es lo que mi hermano quería.

—Fue un idiota, un completo idiota — dijo mientras metía las franelas en las gavetas

—En eso estamos de acuerdo.

—No lo entiendo, como paso esto. Sesshomaru era el hombre más astuto que conocía. A veces hasta me daba miedo como analizaba cada movimiento. No daba ningún paso en falso — dejo caer la ropa que tenía al suelo.

— No te preocupes, yo la recojo — dijo Inuyasha acercándose a ella — será mejor que descanses un poco antes de que Hiromi se despierte. Te queda poco más de una hora.

— Inuyasha, dime que tú piensas lo mismo.

—Rin — él se sentó, apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas y metió su cabeza entre sus manos —, para mi también Sesshomaru era el hombre más astuto. Pero a diferencia de ti, yo si lo vi después de que discutieron en su oficina. Mi hermano no estaba en sus cabales — de verdad quisiera pensar otra cosa —. No quería decirte esto todavía — entrelazo sus dedos y apoyo su barbilla en ellos —. Matsuda me informo que encontraron el ADN de otra persona en la escena del crimen.

Rin abrió sus ojos con asombro.

— ¿Saben de quién es?

—Sí, su nombre es Hakudoshi. Era la mano derecha de Naraku.

— ¿Era?

— Se suicidó hace tres días. La policía ha marcado el caso como resuelto.

— ¿Cómo pueden hacer eso? Naraku fue quien lo ordeno. Me estás diciendo que quedara libre.

—Sí, no hubieron pruebas de que Naraku estuviese involucrado. Secure Healt estaba registrada por Hakudoshi, la defensa alega que actuó por voluntad propia. Después de todo iría a la cárcel pronto si no cumplía con las órdenes del juez de pagar las indemnizaciones. Hakudoshi quedaría en la quiebra. Fue por eso que decidió vengarse de los dos abogados que le jodieron la vida.

— ¿Por qué Sesshomaru no busco su propia protección?

—Porque los delincuentes como Naraku no atacan policías, jueces, detectives o abogados. Hacer eso es peligroso, por eso lo evitan a toda costa. Sesshomaru se confió de eso e hizo lo que hizo. Él pensó que las únicas en peligro serian ustedes.

Él tenía que quitarle a Rin esa idea de la cabeza, sería más fácil para ella continuar de esa manera. Si alguien se tenía que obsesionar con buscar a Sesshomaru, será él. Después de todo, no podía decirle a Rin que él sospechaba que Bankotsu tenía algo que ver en todo esto. Sus hombres aun las custodiaban, como si Sesshomaru hubiese hecho algo más que solo entregarle las pruebas para ganar el caso. Jacken le había dicho que Sesshomaru había recibido una información de un agente de apellido Takeda, por supuesto, era un alias. Tenía la sospecha de que si descubría que era, podría establecer la verdadera razón del ataque. Y más aún, saber qué es lo que había pasado en los últimos dias de la vida de su hermano.

Inuyasha se obligó a abandonar sus pensamientos para ir a recoger la ropa que ella había tirado por accidente ¿Qué demonios…?

— ¿Qué es esto? — pregunto al tiempo que sacaba unos tubos de debajo de las gavetas.

Abrió con cuidado la tapa y vacío su contenido en la cama.

— Son planos dijo Rin.

No era solo uno, había más de diez juegos de planos de diferentes lugares pero fue uno el que le llamo la atención.

—Es el plano de la mansión donde Kagura y Sesshomaru estuvieron.

Quitaron todos los demás y se centraron en ese, quizás había una pista. Rin extendió el plano de la electricidad y el de la cañería a un lado.

—No concuerdan— dedujo Inuyasha rápidamente — Busca un marcador —ordeno mientras trazaba las líneas mentalmente.

Rin le entrego el marcador e Inuyasha comenzó a marcar los puntos donde las líneas no coincidían.

—Inuyasha, aquí dentro hay otro.

— Son túneles.

— Tenemos que ir de nuevo.

— Le avisare a Matsuda.

—Voy por mis cosas.

— No, tú te quedas.

— No y no intentes impedírmelo.

— Hiromi.

— Pasemos buscando a Kagome y ella se quedara con ella en el auto.

La cogió por los brazos haciendo que lo mirara a la cara.

— ¿Estas consiente de lo que podemos encontrar?

Ella lo miro decidida.

—Si. Y no hay nada en este mundo que me detenga de ir.

— Bien, vamos ya.

Cuando llegaron eran casi las nueve, la vieja mansión estaba sumida en la oscuridad. Alumbraron con sus teléfonos y comenzaron a buscar un pasadizo en las zonas que el plano señalaba.

— Aquí parece que hay algo — dijo Inuyasha empujando la gruesa pared — creo que cabemos.

Ambos se adentraron en el oscuro pasillo. Este conducía a unas escaleras hacia abajo.

Después de una breve caminata tres puertas se erguían ante ellos, una al frente y dos a los lados.

— ¿Cuál quieres primero? — pregunto Inuyahsa.

—Tu a la derecha y yo a la izquierda.

—No, tú no abrirás nada. Yo entrare primero.

Un suave tintineo los alerto. Inuyasha rápidamente cogió a Rin y la llevo a una esquina.

— Puede ser el viento— dijo ella.

— Aquí abajo no hay viento. Vayamos rápido. Quédate detrás de mí.

La primera puerta abrió con facilidad, ante ellos se encontraba una especie de biblioteca, tras examinar cada rincón salieron, no había nada. La segunda estaba cerrada con llaves y decidieron pasar a la otra y dejar esa de última. Tras abrir la puerta vio un pequeño depósito, no les tomo más de un minuto ver que Sesshomaru no estaba allí.

— ¿Lista? — pregunto Inuyasha antes de entregarle su teléfono para embestir la puerta. Le tomo tres intentos lograr que cediera.

Rin no se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta de su pecho dolió en busca de aire. La luz en su mano temblaba. Él le quito con cuidado su teléfono de las manos.

— ¡Por Dios! — exclamo Inuyasha. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar se avanzó sobre la figura blanquecina que estaba en el piso.

Ella a su vez se había quedado paralizada detrás de Inuyasha. Había imaginado este momento por tanto tiempo, nadie le advirtió que sentiría terror. Inuyasha la miro a los ojos antes de tomar el huesudo brazo de su hermano, coloco sus dedos sobre el pulso de su muñeca.

— Esta vivo.

Demasiada luz, demasiado ruido, el aire es más denso. Huele bien, me recuerda al aroma de Rin. Hace frio. La calidez de una mano sobre la suya lo sobresalto.

¿Era un sueño o estaba despierto?

— Sesshomaru — era la voz de Rin que le hablaba a lo lejos.

De nuevo sintió la calidez de alguien más, esta vez en su rostro. Era Rin, ya no tenía dudas de eso. Tenía miedo de despertar, no quería abrir sus ojos y ver que ella no estaba allí.

—Estoy aquí — dijo ella —. No pienso irme de nuevo.

Sus palabras le dieron valor para despertar y ver en efecto ella estaba allí. La luz le molesto inmediatamente y tras una mueca apretó de nuevo los ojos.

Una vez que su iris se acostumbrara a la claridad, volvió a mirarla.

— ¿Eres un ángel? — le pregunto aun sin poder creer que ella estuviera frente a él.

Ella negó con la cabeza y lo abrazo. Él hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Lo siento — se disculpó — ¿te lastime?

—No, dime… ¿Estoy soñando?

—No— respondió mientras que sujetaba su mano para llevársela a la cara —. Ves, soy real.

—Te amo — soltó.

—Yo también te amo— respondió con lágrimas en sus ojos.

— No vuelvas a dejarme nunca — pidió.

— Nunca — afirmo al tiempo que depositaba un suave beso en sus labios.

* * *

Prox. Epilogo.


	10. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

* * *

—Mi esposo está descansando. No veo conveniente que se le moleste con preguntas de un caso que ya se había dado por cerrado —afirmó Rin con resentimiento. Ella tenía toda la razón, el detective que estaba frente a ella intentando entrar a la habitación de Sesshomaru no había hecho nada por ayudarlos.

—Señora, tengo una orden judicial para interrogar al abogado Taisho.

—No va a entrar — dijo plantándose con fuerza en la entrada.

—Por favor —pidió suavemente —. No quiero tener que usar la fuerza con usted.

—Que me cuelguen si lo dejo entrar.

El detective no lo pensó más y la cargo por la cintura, un minuto después estaba dentro de la habitación con la mujer aun intentando sacarlo.

—Déjalo —le dijo Sesshomaru desde la cama. Este estaba reclinado sobre las almohadas.

—Bien—se cruzó de brazos —pero no me pienso ir.

—No esperaba menos de usted— respondió el detective, prosiguió a sentarse frente a la cama, encendió su grabadora y tras un saludo y preguntas de cortesía, comenzó su interrogatorio —. Quiero que me cuente todo lo que sucedió desde su desaparición hasta el día que su esposa y su hermano lo encontraron.

Rin se había sentado a su lado y le cogió su mano con la suya. Él, sin vacilar, comenzó su relató.

— Después de reunirme con Bankotsu, fui directo a mi casa. Al llegar, un grupo de hombres me apuntaron con sus armas y me hicieron entrar a una furgoneta. Me quitaron las llaves y la billetera antes de esposarme las muñecas por la espalda y ponerme un saco en la cabeza. Viajamos por un largo rato antes de llegar a la mansión, una vez allí me hicieron bajar hasta el sótano. Hakudoshi estaba esperándome—miro a Rin antes de continuar, no quería contarle esa parte —. Él quería venganza por haberlo traicionado y se la cobró.

—¿Podria saber como? —Matsuda tenía bastante curiosidad de saber como había sobrevivido a la pérdida de sangre.

—Tengo entendido que la bala aún está allí —Sesshomaru se llevó la mano al hombro izquierdo, sitio donde Hakudoshi le había disparado —. Me disparo a quemarropa con la única intención de causarme dolor. Estuvimos ahí por un buen rato... —cruzo su mirada con el detective pidiéndole silenciosamente que no lo obligará a contar el resto en frente de Rin. Hakudoshi lo había golpeado hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

El detective asintió.

—... Lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar atado de pies y manos en un cuarto oscuro. Al principio pensé que me habían dejado allí para que muriera. Sin embargo esa no era su intención, una mujer se encargaba de ir todos los días, esta tenía bastantes conocimientos médicos. Ella hizo todo lo necesario para mantenerme con vida—igual que con Kagura, pensó Matsuda—, Hakudoshi regresaba cada tanto. Supongo que pensaba mantenerme allí.

—¿Tiene alguna idea de quien pudo ser la mujer?

—No conozco a nadie que tenga conocimientos de medicina que este relacionada con ellos. Supongo que solo fue alguien a quien contrataron.

—¿Cuando fue la última vez que la vio?

—Un día antes de que me encontraran. Cuando ellos llegaron, yo pensaba que era ella—respondió con sinceridad.

—Tengo que preguntarle ¿Por qué le entregó usted la evidencia a Bankotsu? Alguien con su experiencia sabe que esas cosas pueden conciderarse como sentencias de muerte.

—Usted como yo conocemos los códigos de este mundo, atacar a un agente, ya sea del gobierno o un abogado privado como yo, es peligroso. Puedes echarte a toda la policía encima, Hakudoshi pagó por ello.

—La evidencia indica que fue un suicidio.

—La evidencia indica lo que los grandes depredadores quieran.

Matsuda no lo contradijo, él mismo estaba de acuerdo. Hakudoshi había sido asesinado para que el caso del abogado Taisho fuese cerrado.

—Sin embargo, usted solicitó protección para su esposa.

Bankotsu y su maldita lengua. Rin no pareció sorprenderse con esa declaración.

—¿Ya lo sabías? —le preguntó ignorando al detective.

—Si, Inuyasha me lo contó.

El detective le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva.

—Sólo lo hice por precaución, no confiaba en que Hakudoshi mantuviera el código.

—Sabía decidión. Señora—se dirigió a Rin—quisiera saber, ¿Como llegaron a los túneles de la mansión?

Rin vacilo un poco antes de responder, a ella misma le había parecido extraño que Sesshomaru tuviese dichos planos en su poder.

—Supongo que encontraron los planos—Sesshomaru adelanto en responder —. Es algo natural ya que represente a Hakudoahi en muchos de sus negocios.

—La mansión pertenece al estado.

—En efecto. Pero anteriormente pertenecia a la familia Kanzaki, Naraku quería recuperarla ya que ellos se la robaron a sus ancestros antes de perderá por declarase en banca rota. Estaba en trámites de presentar una oferta al estado. Puede comprobarlo en los archivos si así lo desea.

—Cuente con ello.

Dando por terminada la interrogación, apago su grabadora, y tras despedirse abandono la habitación.

Sesshomaru fue dado de alta una semana después, había deseado tanto ese momento que le parecía una ilusión el volver a su casa. Sin embargo no era eso lo que más le emocionaba. Ese día conocería a su hija. Rin se la había descrito muchas veces, incluso había visto sus fotos. Pero nada de eso lo había preparado para la emoción que estaba sintiendo solo al saber que pronto podría tenerla en sus brazos.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, su madre lo recibió con un abrazo, una vez dentro fue directamente hacia el pequeño bulto que se encontraba en el coche de paseo. Sin poder contenerse la alzó, grabandose su olor. Ella cruzo sus ojitos dorados con los suyos. Su cabello era del mismo color que el suyo.—Gracias—le susurro, después de todo ella había sido la encargada de traer la felicidad a su vida. Se impresionó a sí mismo de notar como en un simple segundo se había enamorado de esos pequeños ojos dorados, el pecho le dolía. Sesshomaru nunca se imagino que algún día sería capaz de sentir tanto amor por una sola persona.

Rin lo observaba con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, lo que tanto había deseado se había hecho realidad. Siguiendo sus instintos fue y abrazo al que aún era su marido y a su hija y se prometió a sí misma confiar en él.

Irasue e Inuyasha que observaban la escena, se lanzaron una mirada cómplice y sin decir nada abandonaron la casa silenciosamente.

—Nos dejaron solos —dijo Rin un rato después.

Sesshomaru sonrió.

—¿Van a quedarse?

—Si tu estas de acuerdo—dijo casi en un susurro.

—Solo si vuelves a casarte conmigo.

—Yo... —se. mordió el labio inferior y entrelazo sus dedos —. Yo... destruí los papeles que me diste.

El la miro atentamente con cara de sorpresa.

—¿Aún eres mi esposa?

—Si—mustio—. No fui capaz de hacerlo.

Él hizo el intento de besarla pero ella lo detuvo.

—Antes de eso, quiero que sepas que Kohaku y yo nunca...

—Lo sé —la interrumpió atrayendo la hacia él —. Se que no paso nada y aunque ese no fuera el caso no me interesa.

Rin le dio un beso deliciosamente dulce, sus sentidos se encendieron y su mente solo pensaba en una cosa, hundirse en ella. Ella le correspondía abiertamente, pero la otra mujer en su brazo soltó un quejido al sentirse apretujada.

—Creo que vamos a tener que esperar.

Seis meses después, la investigación había terminado encontrando como único culpable a Hakudoshi, sus cómplices no habían sido encontrados y debido a que se argumento que actuó por voluntad propia, Naraku no había sido acusado. Rin se había quejado al principio, pero Sesshomaru le había dicho que era mejor así. Si se quedaban tranquilos podrían vivir libremente, sin preocuparse por Naraku. Ella había aceptado a regañadientes, después de todo también quería seguridad para su hija.

—Te quiere más a ti que a mí —se quejo Rin, Hiromi dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Sesshomaru.

—¿Celosa?

—Un poco—admitio sonriente. La verdad era que jamás se imagino que Sesshomaru fuese un padre tan cariñoso y que cuidara a su hija tanto como ella.

Sesshomaru coloco a la niña en la cuna.

—Ven acá—la jaló —. Voy a darle un poco de atención a mi celosa esposa.

Rin se dejó llevar por sus besos, el recorría su cuerpo con sus manos arrancandole gemidos cada vez que tocaba una parte sensible, la desnudo con sumo cuidado. Ella se estremecía ante su contacto y su cuerpo se arqueba en respuesta. Sesshomaru la penetro sin contemplacion con un ritmo despiadado que la llevaba a los límites del placer. Ella llegó al órgasmo sonoramente, él lo alcanzó casi inmediatamente después.

—Te amo—declaro Sesshomaru.

—Yo también te amo. ¿Tienes que regresar mañana al trabajo? —pregunto a modo de queja mientras se acurrucaba junto a su cuerpo.

—Uno de los dos debe volver, necesitamos trabajar para poder vivir.

—Lo sé, es solo que ya me había acostumbrado a estar de vacaciones.

—Tonta —le dijo juguetonamente —.Tendré un horario normal.

—¿Es una promesa?

—Si.

Sesshomaru volvio a su oficina después de casi ocho meses ausente Jaken lo recibió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Hay una señora que lo está esperando—le informo Jaken.

El asintió y fue directo a ver a la mujer.

Ella sonrió de inmediato.

—Te ves mucho mejor de la última vez que te vi —lo examino de pies a cabeza.

—¿Que haces aquí? —pregunto bruscamente mientras tomaba asiento. Había extraño su oficina tanto como su casa.

—Vine a solicitar tus servicios, por su puesto—respondio ella cruzándose de brazos.

—No—respondió sin dejarla ni siquiera plantear su problema.

—Vaya, no sabía que fueses tan mal agradecido— se quejo frunciendo el ceño.

—No quiero que te relacionen conmigo—admitió.

—¿Te da miedo que Matsuda ate cabos? No creo que lo haga, no es tan listo como tú—sonrio—. Ademas me debes una, sin mi no estarías vivo.

—No tienes que recordarmelo.

—Hakudoshi se nos escapo de las manos. Mira que secuestrarte y dispararte para luego hacerse pasar por ti. El muy estúpido pensó que podría engañar a Naraku.

—¿Que le hicieron? —él sabía perfectamente que Hakudoshi no se había suicidado.

—Magatsuji se encargo de él— eso él ya lo sabia—. No conozco los detalles — admitio la mujer—. Naraku estaba bastante cabreado con lo que te hizo. Eres su tesoro.

Sesshomaru bufó.

—Supongo entonces que Magatsuji se encargará de sus negocios ahora— dedujo mientras que se reclinada en su asiento.

—Aún no ha sido decidido, él quería consultartelo.

—Me tiene sin cuidado a quien escoja—no podía permitirse ser relacionado de nuevo con Naraku.

—Naraku cree que eres su guardián—declaró ella abiertamente —. Fuiste tu quien le advirtió de la traición de Hakudoshi y de la investigación que estaban llevando a cabo Bankotsu y su cuñado.

—Sabes bien que solo lo hice para que no me arrancara la cabeza— lo que decía era cierto. La única forma de salvar su pellejo había sido entregarle a Hakudoshi. Ese era su seguro de vida, la información que le entregó a Naraku sobre su testaferro, el muy idiota pensaba quedarse con la empresa y otros de sus bienes, a su jefe no le importo mandar al caño a Secure Health solo para impedir que Hakudoshi se quedara con ella. Por eso le había entregado los informes a Bankotsu, el pedirle que protegiera a Rin era solo una fachada. Ella nunca había estado en peligro, por lo menos no por parte de Naraku. Hakudoshi se les escapo de las manos, se fue a Londres haciéndose pasar por él, cuando volvió Naraku encontró la forma de ajusticiarlo.

—Sin embargo terminaste con una bala en el hombro. Ves, te dije que no sería necesario sacarla—ella vivía en la mansión y se había encontrado con Sesshomaru desangrándose, inmediatamente contacto a Naraku y lo llevaron a un lugar seguro donde tratar su herida y reponer la sangre que había perdido—. Aunque si quieres puedes ir a mi consultorio y recordar viejos tiempos.

—La última cirujano que consultaría serias tu—recordar las condiciones en las que lo había atendido le daban ganas de vomitar.

Ella hizo una mueca de tristeza.

—¿Que piensas hacer con el otro abogado?

—Bankotsu cumplió con su trabajo. Cuido a Rin y desvío su investigación—la otra cosa que le había exigido era dejar de investigar a Naraku, eso también para cuidar su cabeza —. No tengo nada en su contra.

—Y su cuñadito, debe parecer una gallina.—solto una carcajada—Me encantaría haber visto su cara cuando le mostraron sus estados de cuenta y las fotos de las últimas mujeres que prostituyo. Le dije al muy maldito que me las pagaría— esa fue la razón de porque los cuñados aceptaron colaborar con sus exigencias. Lo que hizo después de su desaparición fue solo un acto de conciencia.

—Nunca subestimes a una mujer despechada—concluyó.

—Fue más que eso y lo sabes, me engaño. El muy maldito me uso para luego dejarme para casarse con esa mujer. Fue un placer para mí suministrarte tal información. ¿Takashi, te pareció un buen apellido? —ese era el alias que había usado para facilitarle la información del canciller y de Hakudoshi.

—Debiste usar uno más común.

—Ser una Kanzaki hace que no me gusten las cosas comunes.

—Sumire, sabes que Matsuda va a dar contigo tarde o temprano. No importa cuántos alias utilices, será cuestión de tiempo que sepan que eres prima de Naraku y que eres cirujana. También sabrán que fuiste amante del canciller y cuando Bankotsu lo sepa, sabrá que fuiste tu quien me dio la información sobre su cuñado. Y si investigan más sabrán que tu y yo nos conocemos desde antes—. Ellos habían sido amantes en el pasado y fue justamente ella quien le presentó a Naraku. Aunque sus amoríos habían terminado hace mucho tiempo, inclusive antes de conocer a Rin, se mantenían en contacto por pura conveniencia —. Eres la pieza centrar del rompecabezas.

—Matsuda será trasladado.

Sesshomaru la miro con asombro. Ella volvió a sonreír con descaro.

— El jefe de Matsuda es informante de Naraku.

El resoplo.

—¿Hay algo que Naraku no controle?

—A ti, por supuesto. Por más que quiera no volverá a tenerte como su abogado— tras una larga pausa agrego—. La mansión se siente vacía sin ti.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Aún sigues viviendo ahí?

—Si, sabes que es completamente habitable. Los planos que le deje a tu esposa no son los actuales— después de confirmar que Hakudoshi había muerto no había razón para que Sesshomaru continuará encerrado. Así que ella había colocado los planos en un lugar donde seguro Rin los encontraría. Se tardo tres días en hacerlo. Su ex había pasado tres días encerrado en esa habitación, esperando a que Inuyasha o Rin los encontrarán y atasen cabos.

—Vas a salir de allí inmediatamente—bramo.

—Consigueme la casa.

—No.

—Te mantuve con vida por casi dos meses, te alimente y te saque de ese cuchitril donde te dejo Hakudoshi. Si yo no hubiera intervenido te habrías muerto desangrado y nada de tu maldito plan habría salido bien. Asi que...

—No me a menaces—se levantó y la tomó por el cuello—. Mantén la calma si no quieres que te retuerce ese lindo cuello.

—Quiero la mansión.

— Espera a que Matsuda se vaya—sentenció

—Y yo debí dejarte que pasaras ese mes en el sótano en lugar de mi habitación. A demás ellos te encontraron solo porque yo les dejé los planos y te lleve allí, casi me descubren y sin embargo sigues negándote a ayudarme.

—Cuando trasladen a Matsuda te conseguiré la maldita mansión.

—Eso espero.

Y sin decir más salió.

Esto iba a ser una verdadera pesadilla, solo esperaba librarse rápido de Matsuda.

—¿Que tal te fue hoy? —Rin se había lanzado sobre él cuando lo vio llegar.

—Un montón de gente me estaba esperando.

—¿Algún caso en particular? —el negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy intentando averiguar como llevarme a mi esposa a la cama sin que mi hija proteste.

Hiromi le dio una sonrisa, casi como si pudiera entenderlo.

—Sabe, estoy pensando en que tal vez ya no quiero trabajar tan pronto.

Ella lo miro de hito en hito.

—¿Te sientes mal? —ella le. puso la mano sobre la frente.

—Señora Taisho, ¿Quiere que nos vayamos de luna de miel?

A Rin casi se le cayó la mandíbula ante su pregunta. Sesshomaru alzó las cejas pidiendo una respuesta.

—Si— balbuceo ella.

El sonrió como un niño.

—Vamos— la cogio de la mano— escojamos a donde queremos ir. Celebremos.

—¿Que debemos celebrar? —pregunto ella. Él se encogió de hombros

—Vamos a celebrar esta divina conveniencia que nos permitió estar juntos de nuevos.

Ella asintió sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Hiromi se unió a su felicidad balbuceando algo inentendible.

—Tu vienes conmigo —sentó a la bebe sobre su regazo al tiempo que Rin buscaba una silla para colocarse a su lado frente al computador —¿Que destino te gustaría? —le pregunto al entrar a una página de viajes.

Rin se dedico a nombrar todos los lugares a los que le gustaría visitar, mientras que sentía extremadamente feliz de tener por fin lo que siempre había deseado, Sesshomaru era por mucho un hombre diferente que expresaba su amor por ella y por su hija libremente. Ella lo amaba y él la amaba a ella. Su hija era el tesoro de ambos. Y para ella eso era todo lo que importaba.

Fin.

* * *

Este es el final, si llegaron hasta aquí déjenme su review con lo que les pareció la historia. Se los agradecería un montón.

Gracias de ante mano a todos aquellos que le dieron una oportunidad al fic y llegaron hasta el final.

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
